Butterfly Dreams
by Jared's Gummy Bear
Summary: When Sam meets Aponi and Dean meets Jessica will the brothers find themselves in a bit of switched roles? Sam Winchester Dean Winchester
1. Chapter 1

I was meeting my friend Jessica at the county fair. She was going to watch me barrel race my little mare, Brandy. I had just broken her enough to ride and taught her some about barrel racing and wanted to see how she would do at our local county fair. I had Brandy all cleaned up and her tack was shining from the back seat of my Ford truck. I had on my best pair of jeans, a cute hot pink western shirt with pearl snap buttons and my best boots. When I pulled into the fair, pulling my red horse trailer behind me I began looking for Jessica's car. I saw it parked up by the barn and she was leaned against the hood talking to two very handsome guys. One was tall and had long hair. He had a sweet smile and was looking at the ground more than at Jessica. The other was also tall but maybe a few inches shorter than the first. He had short cropped hair and his smile was more of a smirk. He looked Jessica in her eyes as she spoke to him. I parked my truck and waved to Jessica as I went around back and opened the trailer. Brandy, having been loaded and unloaded a few times knew the routine by now and began backing out of the trailer. I took her lead rope as she stepped softly onto the gravel driveway.  
I led Brandy over to where Jessica and the two guys were. Jessica looked up and gave me her biggest smile, "Hey Aponi! I would like you to meet Sam and Dean!", she said as she gestured to first the taller of the two and then to the one that looked like he was always up to something. I stuck out my hand to Dean first. He shook it and said, "Hey nice horse." I nodded at him and then shook Sam's hand. His hand was so large that when he took mine it dwarfed it like you wouldn't believe. My green eyes met his hazel ones and he gave me a dazzling smile. Those dimples presented themselves and I felt my mouth go dry. He spoke in a quiet but oh so very sexy voice, "Aponi? But you don't look Native American." I lowered my eyes a little and smiled. "Yeah my grandmother on my dad's side was Cherokee. My mom was blonde so that's where I get the blonde hair and green eyes." Sam looked at me and I could see he approved. "Aponi means butterfly, right?", he said looking proud of himself. I looked up quickly at him. "No one ever knows that! How did you….?" Sam held up his hand, "I did a little studying about some of the Native American culture and then got interested in the unique names." I nodded as I heard a voice crackle over the loudspeakers calling for all the barrel racers to get signed in.

I pointed to the back of the barn. "Well they're calling me. It was nice to meet y'all.", I said but I never took my eyes from Sam's soft hazel ones. Jessica questioned, "Do you guys want to stick around and watch to see how Aponi does with Brandy? She just broke her and is trying her out for the first time today." I saw that Sam was very interested and Dean…well he was interested in whatever Jessica was interested in. The guys followed Jessica to find a seat in the bleachers and I went to get signed in. When that was finished I had to get Brandy tacked up. I tied her to the trailer and reached into the back seat to grab my saddle. When I turned around Sam was standing there smiling down at me. Now I'm scaring 5 feet tall to death on a good day. I smooth my blonde ponytail over my shoulder holding the saddle by the pommel in one hand. "Do you need some help?", Sam says and offers to take the saddle. "Nah I'm used to it.", I say as I walk to Brandy and throw the saddle onto her back. Sam stands beside Brandy's neck and watches with his hands in his pocket as I begin to cinch up the girth and make sure my stirrups are in the right notches and then I check the leather ties to make sure they're in good shape.

When I turn back around Sam is watching me with some kind of awe. "What?",I said and put my hands on my hips. Sam smiled almost shyly and looked down at the ground. "Nothing. It just amazes me to see you being so small and handling this huge horse and all of the stuff that goes with it as if it were nothing. How long have you been riding anyway?" "I don't mean to be rude but I've got to get Brandy ready and get to my place in line back there. I've been riding since before I could walk. My dad never let me be too girly. He said if I was going to ride horses I had to learn to not only tack them myself but I also had to break them.", I talked as I worked around Brandy and finished getting her ready. Sam watched me until I was finished. I stood in front of him, holding Brandy's reins in my hand when everything was ready to go. "I'm the 5th one to go.", I said looking up at him. Sam licked his lips and I inwardly groaned. Why did he have to do that? "Are you staying to watch?", I asked trying to keep my mind off of his perfect teeth and his lips and that damn tongue. "Yeah I'm going to go back over and sit with Dean and Jessica. I was giving them some time to get to know each other. They didn't even know I left." "Well ok I'll see you after then if you decide to stay.", I lay my hand on Sam's arm and smile at him. He leans down and kisses my cheek softly and chastely, "Good luck out there." My heart flutters like it's got butterfly wings and I nod.

I swing up onto Brandy and look down at Sam. He's smirking at me now and I realize that I had to turn my back to him to mount. He probably just got a clear view of my ass. I shook my head and kicked Brandy firmly in the side sending her swiftly to the other end of the arena. When I get in line I look into the crowd to see if I can spot Jessica and the guys. I saw Jessica sitting between the two. She already had her arm under Dean's and had it lying on his thigh. Sam sat beside her and when he saw me looking he waved. I smiled and gave a small wave back. I looked to see how many were left before it was my time to go. I had two left in front of me. I reached down and patted Brandy hoping to relieve some of her tension and mine. I wasn't nervous about doing the barrel racing but I was very nervous that Sam was watching.

Soon it was my time to run. I loped Brandy to the far back corner of the arena to give her a good running go. I knew the time wouldn't start until I broke the light barrier. When the buzzer sounded I dug my heels into Brandy's sides and she was off like a shot. We broke the barrier and turned to the left to make the first turn around the blue barrel. I leaned low over Brandy's neck and grabbed a handful of mane as we made the first turn. My knee brushed the barrel but it stayed upright. We were around that barrel and across the arena to the next barrel to make a right turn. Again I was low over Brandy's neck and she took the turn really well. Now last barrel, I took off like a shot to the front end of the arena toward the last barrel. We made another left hand turn and my knee brushed the barrel again. It began to tip but I reached out and placed my hand on top of it steadying it. It stayed upright so no penalties for me. Brandy and I were at a dead run now to the finish line. We had to get across that barrier to stop the clock. When the buzzer sounded on the other end I hauled on the reins and Brandy slid to a stop almost sitting on her behind. I wheeled her around to see what our score was. It was a 15.1, not the best ever but not shabby either.

I waited for the other three horses to run and then it was time for the awards. Brandy and I came out with a second place ribbon which I was pretty happy about. I rode her slowly back over to where my truck and trailer was trying to cool her down some. As I neared the trailer I saw Sam leaning against the bed of my truck. When I stopped beside the trailer and swung my leg over Brandy's hips and onto the ground I felt Sam's presence very close to me. I turned and he stepped close, pressing me against Brandy and crushed his mouth down on mine. I started to struggle until he wrapped his long arms around me and I lost all resolve. I let him kiss me, long and hard, our tongues doing a dance as old as time. When he finally broke the kiss he looked down at me, "That was the hottest thing I believe I've ever seen a woman do!" I licked my lips and blinked up at Sam. "That's….that's quite alright.", I stammered.


	2. Chapter 2

I heard a giggle and looked to my left. There stood Dean and Jessica and Jessica was laughing. I gave her a big eyed look as if to say, "What the hell?" Jessica smirked and Dean clapped Sam on the back. "Quick work little brother. I guess you finally learned something from me!" Sam scowled at Dean and Jessica was positively giddy. I shook my head and turned to Brandy and began removing her saddle. When I had it undone I pulled it from her back. As I turned to put it back in my truck Sam intercepted me and took it from my hands. I stopped and looked up at him with confusion. "Sorry but I really want to help you with that." Sam says and puts my saddle into my truck. I remove Brandy's bridle, letting the bit slide from her mouth and grab a soft halter. I slip it over her head and then tie her to the side of the trailer. I place a block of hay there for her to eat and turn back to Jessica and our new found friends. "Were y'all going to watch the rest of the show or what?", I asked, brushing dust from my Miss Me jeans. "I thought we would go grab something to eat. I love fair food!", Jessica answered as she turned to Dean, "Do y'all want to go with us?" Dean smiled down at her and I could tell Jessica was gone for this man. Dean said some things to Jessica that I couldn't make out. I looked to Sam as if to ask him. "I say let's do it. I want to get some cotton candy anyway."

Dean takes Jessica's hand and they begin walking toward the concessions. I fall in beside Sam and he smiles down at me shyly. "So now we're back to shy?", I ask slyly, "Just a few minutes ago you were attacking me against my horse." I tried to hide my smile. Sam walked with his hands in his pockets and looked sideways at me. "Yeah about that…..I'm sorry. I don't usually come off that forward. That's more Dean's cup of tea." I shook my head. "No it's fine. I'm just giving you grief about it because I can. So what do y'all do for fun? You're not from here are you?" Sam lifted his head and looked toward Dean shrugging before he answered. "No we're not from here. And we don't get to have too much fun. We're always working our job." I stopped and looked up at Sam. "What is your job?" Jessica and Dean could see that we had stopped so they did too and turned to see what was going on. I waved them on, "We'll catch up. Y'all go ahead." Dean raised one eyebrow but turned with Jessica and they proceeded over to a concession stand that was boasting the best BBQ in Texas. Sam looks conflicted but then answers, "We're in pest control. We travel to places where people have the worst problems so we're never anywhere long." I raise my eyebrow at him and turn to make my way to where Dean and Jessica are.

Dean and Jessica have ordered BBQ sandwiches for everyone as well as orders of fries. "We didn't know what you wanted to drink, Aponi.", Jessica says to me as Sam and I approach. Sam turns to me, "I'll get it. What would you like?" I answer him, "I'll take a Michelob Ultra in a bottle." Sam grins a little and I catch another peek of those dimples and then he heads to the concession stand. When he comes back he has three bottles of Michelob Ultra with ice running down the sides. I smirk up at him, "What did you get yourself?" I take one bottle from him and pop the top off by placing it on the side of the table and slamming my hand down on it hard. Then I straddle the bench in front of the table and reach across the table to grab a BBQ and an order of fries. Sam smiles appreciatively and takes a seat beside me. He easily unscrews the top from his own bottle of beer and places the third close to me. Dean and Jessica are sitting really close to each other and talking low enough that Sam and I cannot hear what they're saying. I silently hope Jessica knows what she's getting herself into.

Sam takes a swig of his beer, "So how long have you been running barrels? You said you could ride before you could walk." I swallowed the bite of BBQ that I had taken and looked into Sam's eyes. I could see a sweetness in him that drew me to him. "I started barrel racing when I was 8. I didn't compete until I was 10 though. I didn't do like most people and start on a pony. I had a full grown Quarter Horse gelding back in the day." Sam smiled at me. "Back in the day? You can't be very old now." I smiled at him, "I'm old enough to know better but young enough to not care." When I said that Sam leaned forward and kissed my lips. I could taste the mixture of beer and BBQ on his tongue as he teased my lips. My hand unconsciously reached to take hold of the back of his head and I grabbed a handful of long brown hair. We kissed for what seemed like hours but were probably only a few seconds at best. When we broke from our kiss I looked toward Jessica and Dean. Dean had leaned over and kissed Jessica as well. Jessica was more chaste than myself and she broke the kiss sooner than I would have. She looked into Dean's eyes though as if he was the only one on the fairgrounds.

We finished our food and I drained the last of my beer. I reached for the second just as Sam did. He smiled at me, "We'll share that one how about?" I shook my head, "Oh no you don't! You get your own!", I teased. I took a long swig of it and looked at Sam who looked like I had slapped him. "I'm only kidding ya big goof!" I handed the beer to Sam and he winked before taking his own long swig. When he handed it back there was only enough left for me to have a small taste. I jiggled the bottle and looked into it from the bottom. "I'll get you more you lush.", Sam said as he rose from the bench and made his way over to the concession stand. He came back with four beers and handed one to each of us. "So what's the plan now?", Dean asked. "I really need to get Brandy back home and bedded down for the night. I hate to be a spoil sport though.", I say to the group. "I wanted to take Jessica here out on the town." I saw that Jessica was happy with this revelation so I nodded. "I tell you what, Jessica I'll catch you tomorrow. You go on with Dean." I stand up from my spot at the table and when I do Sam stands up quickly. "How about I go with you and help you with Brandy? I mean if that's alright with you.", he looks nervous.

I nodded, "That will be fine if that's what you want to do." Sam and I say goodbye to Dean and Jessica. I hug Jessica, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do.", I say to her and raise one eyebrow at her. "Well that leaves a lot wide open then!", she teases me. I smile knowingly at her and turn to get Brandy and load her into the trailer. Sam stands beside the trailer and watches as I throw the rope over Brandy's back and pat her rump. She steps right up into the trailer and I shut the door behind her. "You don't even have to go in there with her?", Sam questions as he walks to his side of the truck and I climb in and shut the door on the driver's side. "No she's been loaded and unloaded a lot. It's one of the first things we teach one when we're going to be showing or competing. Sam nods and I can see he's impressed. "So you break your own horses too? Isn't that tough to do? I mean I've seen guys get thrown pretty hard." "I try to never let mine buck. We start them out by fooling with them from the time they hit the ground. By the time it's time to break them they already trust us as much as they do their momma's. We start out by just putting a saddle on them and letting them get used to that weight and then when they are comfortable with that we add a rider." "That's impressive. So you never get bucked then?" I look over at him, "I wouldn't say never, I've been thrown plenty. I even broke my arm twice." Sam's eyes go wide.

By this time we're at my stable. I pull into the drive in front of the barn and I stop the truck. "Well this is Brandy's home." I climb from the truck and go to the trailer. Sam got my saddle and I led Brandy to the barn. "The tack goes in there on the empty rack.", I said to Sam as I pointed toward the tack room. I opened Brandy's stall door and she walked in as I removed her halter. I walked into the feed room and scooped her some feed into a bucket and poured that into her trough and shut the door behind me.

Sam came out of the tack room about that time. I stood in the hallway of the barn and looked him over as he walked from the tack room into the hall. His head was down and didn't see me watching him. He was tall and lean but you could see the musculature beneath the plaid shirt he had on. His hair was shoulder length and as soft as a kitten's. He took long strides anywhere he went and his hands were very large. I was betting they felt wonderful on skin. And those fingers….I found myself wondering if it was true what they said about a man with big hands and long fingers. I licked my lips and cleared my throat. Sam looked up when he heard me clear my throat. He stopped and looked down at me when he got closer. I could see indecision cloud his features. I knew what that indecision was so I reached my hand up and ran my fingers gently down his jaw, over the slight indention in his chin and then over his bottom lip. Before I knew what was happening he had lifted me into his arms. I locked my legs around his firm waist as he almost forcefully pushed my back into the barn wall and his mouth crushed down on mine. My hands were in his hair pulling him closer to me and his hands were on my bottom holding me effortlessly in place. I came up for a breath of air and Sam attacked my neck with his mouth.

I didn't even know this man very well but I knew what I wanted and what I wanted was Sam. I was going to take my chances and enjoy the ride. I smiled at that thought because I was betting that Sam was one of the best rides ever. I let myself go and kissed Sam again on the lips. He moved me away from the wall and broke our kiss almost violently. "Is there somewhere we can go?", he said gruffly to me. "There's a bed in the last stall. We turned it into a bit of an apartment for nights when we have a mare in foal.", I answered breathlessly. Sam nodded and carried me easily to that "room". He sat me on the bed and knelt in front of me. We kissed again, more softly this time. Sam removed the tie from my hair and let my hair fall around my shoulders and to the top of my jeans. I reached and began unbuttoning his plaid shirt, throwing it into a chair in the corner. He grabbed the bottom of mine as he tugged it from my jeans and pulled it open from the bottom up. The snaps gave easily when he tugged and I was sitting there in front of him in my jeans and my bra. Sam leaned in and kissed me and I lost myself in him.

Soon we were both naked and Sam was holding himself above me on the bed. I had marveled at the sight of his erection before he knelt over me. We kissed and I felt him hard between my legs. I rolled my hips a bit and felt him pressing at my opening. He broke our kiss and looked down at me with lust in his eyes. We didn't even have to speak to know what the other wanted. I could tell he wanted me as much as I wanted him. I felt myself grow even more aroused as he licked his lips and reached to smooth a strand of hair from my face. "Make love to me.", I breathed to him. He reached between us and took his erection in his hand. He rubbed it up and down my opening and I sucked in a breath feeling him there hot and hard against me. I buried my hands in his hair and pulled his mouth to mine. I raised my hips trying to entice him to enter me. It worked and he pushed himself in to the hilt. I sucked in a breath and bit down on his shoulder as I struggled to accept his size. Sam growled when I bit him so I released my grip on him. We began to move together and then Sam rolled so that I was on top. I had control of the intensity of our lovemaking now. I rose on my knees and rode him hard and fast. I was getting close and I could tell that Sam was as well. Again I was rolled onto my back with Sam above me. He pushed into me harder and harder. I began to come and raked my nails down his back. Sam threw his head back and gave in to his own release.

Sam fell forward onto me and we lay there trying to catch our breath. I trailed my fingers up and down his sculpted back lazily. "Wow! I didn't expect that to happen this morning when I was getting ready for the races.", I giggled. Sam smiled and buried his face into the crook of my neck. "Well I wasn't exactly expecting it either." He rolled to his side and pulled me into his arms. We lay like that for what seemed to be hours. I vaguely wondered how Dean and Jessica were getting along.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean followed Jessica back to her house where they left her car and she got in his car with him. Dean drove them to a late night café where they both ordered coffee and pie. Jessica found out that Dean loves pie so they each got a different flavor and the waitress brought them their plates and mugs of coffee. "So, Jessica, how long have you and Aponi been friends?" Jessica finished chewing her bite of apple pie and answered just as Dean reached over with his fork and helped himself to a bite of Jessica's pie. "We met a few years ago when we both worked at a place very much like this one. Aponi was very outgoing and didn't meet a stranger where I on the other hand was more reserved. She struck up a conversation right away." Dean looked at Jessica as she talked and she felt as if they were the only two in the room. Dean was paying attention to everything Jessica said but what she didn't know was that he was also doing exactly what he had been trained to do, he was checking for things like all the exits, to see if anyone was acting strange and anything out of the ordinary in general.

Jessica was so enamored with Dean. She watched as his pouty lips moved when he chewed his pie, she saw the freckles on his hands and thought how very sexy that was. She was pretty conservative but Dean was giving her second thoughts about that conservativeness. She smiled prettily as Dean reached across the table to take her hand. She looked at him and smiled. "Want to get out of here?", he said to her and she nodded. Dean left money to cover the bill and held the door for Jessica as they walked out of the café. At his car he opened the door for her and shut it behind her. He smiled to himself; this girl was a nice girl. He needed to treat her accordingly. Dean climbed into the driver's side and looked over at Jessica. "Where to now sweetheart?" Lisa swallowed and considered her options. She could do this, "We can go to my place. Maybe watch a movie or talk and get to know each other." Dean nods at her, "That sounds like a great idea."

He drives back to Jessica's house and she unlocks the door and pushes it open. Placing her purse and keys on the table just inside the door she turns to Dean. "You can put your coat there on the coat rack. Make yourself at home." Dean did as she suggested and then followed her into the living room. Her house was nice and cozy and Dean found himself being really drawn to Jessica and her lifestyle. "Have a seat", Jessica says as she motions toward the couch. "I'm going to grab a bottle of water. Do you want a beer or water?" Dean smiled at Jessica and answered, "I'll take a beer. Thanks." Jessica nodded and headed to the kitchen. She fanned herself as she walked around the corner. Dang this man was hot and he was in her home! She had to keep her head about her and take things slow with him though. She liked what she knew about him and hoped they could get to know each other better. She grabbed herself a bottle of water and Dean a beer and headed back to the living room.

Dean was sitting on the couch with his long legs stretched out in front of him. Jessica handed him the beer and then sat next to him on the couch. She swigged her water and pulled her legs up under her to sit Indian style so she could face Dean. "Dean what do you and your brother do? I don't think you told us before." Dean sat forward and placed his beer on the coffee table. He sat with his elbows on his knees. "We mostly do odd and end jobs but for the most part we do pest control." Jessica smiled at Dean and he scooted closer to her on the couch. He took her bottle of water and put it on the table beside his beer. Jessica uncrossed her legs and Dean scooted even closer to her. He leaned toward her and she allowed him to kiss her tenderly. His hand came up and buried in her hair, pulling her closer to him. His tongue teased at the opening of her lips and she opened up to him. Her hands slid slowly up his firm arms and rested on his broad shoulders. Dean scooted even closer to Jessica and was now sitting with one of her legs on each side of him. His free hand stroked from her calf to her knee and wound up resting on her thigh.

Dean reached for Jessica and pulled her into his lap. She allowed him to position her how he wanted her and she threw her head back at the feel of him beneath her. Dean leaned forward and kissed and nipped Jessica's neck and wrapped his arms around her. Jessica's nails dug slightly into Dean's shoulders and he crushed her mouth with his. They kissed for what seemed to be hours but was probably closer to minutes. Things grew frenzied before Jessica pulled away from Dean's mouth and breathed, "Dean, we've got to stop." She didn't want to, her body was crying for her to give in but she wanted to keep things slow. Dean stopped but Jessica could see his eyes clouded with desire. She again fought with her body but she was beginning to win. Her breathing slowed and she stood looking down at Dean. "I'm so sorry Dean. I want to take things slow. I really do like you though." Dean nodded and took a deep breath. He reached for his beer and took a long drink. Jessica worried that he was mad. Swallowing his mouthful of beer, "It's ok Jessica. I understand and I want us to take thing slow if that's what you want. Now come here." He motioned for her to sit beside him. This time she sat close and he put his arm around her shoulder. She picked up the remote and they scanned the channels for something to watch.

Jessica soon found an older Steve Martin movie that was just starting. "What about this?", she asks Dean. "Yeah this is good. I love Steve Martin.", Dean says as he settles back and pulls Jessica close. They sit and watch the movie laughing at the funny parts and just enjoying each other's company. When the movie was over they noticed that it was very late. Dean looked down at Jessica, "I guess I need to head to the hotel. Sam is probably wondering where I am." Jessica was disappointed but she understood. She also knew it was probably a good idea for Dean to not stay all night. "Do you and Sam want to call us tomorrow and us do something as a group?", she asked Dean. "That sounds like a good idea if Sam and Aponi are up for it." So they made the plan for Dean to call tomorrow and Jessica took his phone. She punched her name and number into his phone and he did the same with her phone. Dean stood and Jessica stood with him. He leaned down the short distance to reach her mouth and they kissed softly. Jessica felt like falling into Dean's arms but she contained herself. After the kiss Jessica followed Dean to the front door and they kissed again at the door before he left and Jessica fought to keep her knees from buckling.

Dean drove back to the hotel that he shared with Sam expecting to find his brother watching bad porn. He used his key and let himself into the dark room. Flipping on the lamp he thought maybe Sam was already asleep. To his surprise, Sam's bed was neatly made and he was nowhere to be found. Dean raised his eyebrows, "Well well little brother!" He gave a sideways smirk and went to the bathroom to shower before he grabbed a few hours of sleep. He'd find Sam in the morning. He was a big boy.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I woke and wondered where I was. I soon realized that I was still in the barn and there was something heavy and really warm lying beside me. I realized it was a man a naked man and his arm was wrapped around me. I blinked the sleep from my eyes and looked up to see long hair and stubble. His face was peaceful in sleep and his lips were kiss swollen. I remembered my night with Sam and was shocked at how brazen I had been. But boy I couldn't help myself; he was like sex on legs! And boy what legs! I always liked a tall man but Sam took the cake. He was a good 16 inches taller than me and broad through the shoulders. He could lift me as if I were nothing. I snuggled in close to him and breathed in his masculine scent. He began to stir and opened his hazel eyes to look down at me through his semi long lashes. "Good morning.", he said huskily. I smiled up at him. "Good morning to yourself. Is your brother not going to wonder where you have been?" Sam smirks at me. "I'm a big boy. Besides how do you even know Dean's wondering where I am? He may still be with Jessica." I trail my fingers down his chest, through the light smattering of hair there, "I doubt that. Jessica is a better girl than I am." Sam looked amused, "Really?" He then began laughing and I sat up on my elbow looking down at him. "What's so funny?" "Well Dean is not very conservative. He is pretty quick to get in good with a girl. Of course we're not around in one place long enough to really establish a relationship so there's that."

While I was thinking of what I wanted to say to Sam I heard a phone ring. Knowing it wasn't mine I looked quizzically at Sam, "Yours?" He nodded and untangled himself from me and the sheet. I watched as he climbed from the bed naked and answered the phone that he had to dig from his discarded jeans pocket. His back was toward me as he talked on the phone. I admired the way the muscles played across his back as he moved and the leanness of his waist and hips. His bottom was cutely rounded with little indentures on each side. There was no doubt he was sexy as hell and he was definitely good in bed. I pulled the sheet tightly around myself and rose from the bed deciding to go to the bathroom and give him some privacy. I walked by him and his eyes followed me. I could feel him skimming my curves with his eyes as his hands had done before. I showered quickly in the bathroom and grabbed a fresh pair of jeans from the little hamper that I kept extra clothes in. After pulling on a cute pair of panties I slid the well worn jeans up my legs and then grabbed a little black camisole and pulled it on. I brushed out my hair and let it fall to my hips and then made my way barefooted back into the other room.

Sam was off the phone and was picking up his clothes. He had on his jeans and no shirt. His jeans were still unbuttoned and hanging sexily on his slim hips. I licked my lips and suppressed an evil smile. He looked up and saw me looking at him. He took the few steps that it took for him to reach me and reached to pull me against his hard chest. I allowed him to wrap his arms around me and I stepped up against his body. I looked up into his warm eyes as he spoke, "That was Dean. He wanted to know if you and I wanted to go out with him and Jessica tonight." "What did he have in mind?", I questioned. "He didn't say. He just thought it would be fun for the four of us to get together. Apparently he and Jessica have discussed it." "Sounds good to me. I've got a few things I need to do around here today. Got horses to feed and stuff like that. Did he not wonder where you were?" Sam looked at me and smiled, "Yeah he wanted to know where the hell I was. I told him I stayed over with you. He congratulated me." I laughed, "And where was he?", I said raising an eyebrow. "He was at the hotel. Said the bed slept like a log. So I guess you're right. Doesn't sound like he stayed with Jessica." I nodded and said, "I told you!"

Sam leaned down and kissed me and I let my hands slide up his naked back. I grasped a handful of his hair and pulled him closer to me. We kissed for several seconds before I broke our kiss and pushed back from him just a bit. "Ok I've got stuff to do or I'll never get it all done. I'll let you take me back to bed." Sam gave me puppy eyes and I shook my head. "Not today you're not." Sam stepped back from me and then bent to grab his shirts. "Can I help you with the horses or something? I don't exactly have a ride you know." I smiled at Sam, "Yes you can help me with the horses. I can take you back to the hotel with Dean if you want me to. Or for that matter you can take my truck. I have another one." Sam nodded and pulled his t shirt over his head, his plaid shirt went on after that and he grabbed his boots and slid them on his feet. I grabbed a pair of pull on work boots and slid them on tucking my jeans down into the tops of them. When we were dressed I asked Sam if he was hungry. He said he was so we decided to run to the little store just up the road that I knew had the most wonderful chicken and biscuits and coffee. We grabbed breakfast and headed back to the barn.

Sam helped me around the barn and then I gave him my keys to the truck. He came up to me, taking the keys from my fingers he leaned down and kissed me softly. His lips played over mine and I opened up to him when his tongue probed at my lips. His hand was in my hair and I moaned into his mouth. Before things could become too heated I pulled back. "You better go. You can come back and get me when it's time to go. We're going to the bar right?" "Yeah I think Dean said Coyote Ugly." "Ok that gives me an idea of what to wear." I smiled and waved to Sam as he walked to my truck and climbed in easily. I went in and stripped the sheets from the bed and put clean ones on the bed. I carried those sheets to the house and threw them in the wash and then went to get ready for our night out.

Later that night Sam came back to pick me up. He looked nice in his faded jeans, boots and ever present plaid shirt. I had chosen a pair of cut off jean shorts that showed my tanned legs off nicely, a pair of dress cowboy boots with crosses stitched onto the fronts and a lingerie inspired black and white plaid top. I combed my hair into a messy ponytail and stuffed some cash and my ID into my back pocket. When I let Sam into the house he raised one eyebrow at me appreciatively and gave me a coy smile. I turned in a circle giving him the full view. "Like what you see cowboy?" "Oh yeah.", he said as he reached to pull me against him and kiss me. I ran my hands up his back and felt him slide his fingers into my back pockets. I let him pull me against him, never breaking our kiss. Things could heat up pretty quickly if we let them but then we hear the sound of an engine and a honk from outside. Sam pulled up and looked down at me. "Dean's here." I nodded and followed Sam out to the Impala. Jessica was in the front seat close to Dean and she smiled and waved as Sam opened the door for me to crawl into the back before he folded himself in.

We drove the short distance to the bar and Dean found parking. Dean was dressed very similarly to Sam but had on an almost cranberry colored shirt instead of a plaid one. Jessica had on a really cute pair of skinny jeans and boots very similar to mine. Her shirt was a cute black fitted tee with a University of Texas Longhorn on the front in gold. We quickly found a table and settled in. Dean ordered everyone a round of drinks and I sat back, leaning against Sam. His arm was around my waist and his hand was on my thigh. Dean and Jessica sat forward talking to each other over the loud music. I downed a couple shots and then looked seductively toward Sam, "I'm gonna go sing!", I almost yelled at him over the music. He smiled and shook his head at me. I rose from the chair and made my way to the bar. Just as I reached the bar a couple guys gave me flirty looks and motioned to the bar. I nodded and they helped me up onto it. Blondie's One Way Or Another came on and I took the mic from one of the girls and I begin to sing along with the song, gyrating my hips to the music. Sam rises from his seat and makes his way to the bar. I begin to put on a show for him. I sing the lyrics and crook my finger to him while he watches me up on the stage. As the song nears the end I reach behind me and undo the clasp on my bra. I slide the shoulder straps down my arms. Winking at Sam I pulled my bra from my top and swung it around my head before I launched it into the air and it landed over the rafters with a few dozen more similarly cute bras. Sam smiled a huge smile and shook his head at me. I sashayed over to where he stood and he reached up for me. I let my body slide down his as he helped me off of the bar. "You are too much.", he said before crushing his mouth down on mine.

We made our way back over to the table where Dean and Jessica sat. "It's your turn next sister.", I said as I winked at Jessica. "You're not going to get me up there!", she laughed. We drank a little more and ate a few appetizer type things. Jessica and Dean were really into each other. I just wondered how long we'd get to be around these guys. Sam kissed my shoulder at one point when I was just sitting and watching everyone. "Snap out of it little bit. Do I get to go back to your place with you later?" "If you play your cards right cowboy.", and kissed him deeply right there in front of everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean and Jessica sat close while Sam and Aponi were cuddling and stealing kisses in the corner beside them. Jessica felt herself being really drawn to Dean. She struggled with wanting to be with him but also wanting him to respect her. She wasn't as open sexually as Aponi but that wasn't a bad thing for either of them. Sam seemed to be enjoying Aponi's wild side and she hoped Dean felt as intrigued with her. They hung out a while longer until Sam suggested that they head out. "Hey I think Aponi and I want to go back to her house and watch a movie. She'll bring me back when we're through.", Sam said as his thumb traced up and down Aponi's arm. She giggled up at him and Dean wondered just where her hand was under the table. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at Sam, "So in other words y'all have had enough of our company?" Sam only gave Dean a lopsided grin and they motioned the waitress over. They paid their tab and the guys ushered the girls out of the club and to the car.

Sam and Aponi sat in the backseat. Aponi turned toward Sam and threw her tanned legs over Sam's left leg. They whispered to each other and kissed on the way back to Aponi's house. Jessica was sitting close to Dean and he reached down to take her hand in his. He lifted it to his lips and placed a kiss there, glancing at her as he drove. She smiled at him and enjoyed him running his thumb over her knuckles. Dean soon pulled into Aponi's driveway and she and Sam crawled from the backseat after untangling themselves. Aponi opened the front door and crawled in to hug Jessica, "Have fun tonight Jess. Don't do anything I wouldn't do.", she whispered in her ear and then winked at her as she scooted back out of the car. Sam was waiting on her and took her hand as she stood beside him waving to Dean and Jessica.

"Would you like to come back to my place?", Jessica said as she looked over at Dean. Dean gave her his sexiest smile and nodded, "That sounds like a plan.", he said. At Jessica's house Dean parked the car. He didn't make a move to get out immediately but sat there. Jessica looked up and saw that Dean was looking down at her. She couldn't read the look in his eyes but it made her body tremble and her heart do a little flip flop. Dean reaches over and tucks a lock of hair behind Jessica's ear, never taking his eyes from hers. Jessica licked her lips and Dean took that as his cue to kiss her. He leaned over and gently brushed his lips against hers. She scooted closer to him never breaking contact with his lips and placed her hand on his thigh. She squeezed just a little as their kiss deepened. Dean's hands buried themselves into Jessica's hair and he moaned enjoying the feel of her hand on his thigh. They kissed for several minutes until they were both breathing a bit heavily. Jessica finally broke the kiss, "Let's go inside.", she said huskily.

Dean opened the car door and Jessica slid out of the driver's side behind him. He took her hand and she led him to the door. Jessica took her keys and opened the door. As she was about to step inside Dean spun her around and pulled her into his arms. His mouth crashed down on hers and she wrapped her arms under his and onto his broad back. Dean begins walking into the house taking Jessica with him, walking backward. They continued to kiss as he kicked the door closed behind them. Once inside the house Dean picks Jessica up and she automatically wraps her legs around his waist. He backs her against a wall. She breaks the kiss and throws her head back to gasp for air. Dean took that opportunity to devour her neck. His lips and teeth played across the pulse at her throat and she grabbed the short hair on the back of his head pulling him closer. Dean's hands were on Jessica's rear pulling her body into his and rocking her just a bit so she could feel his growing arousal.

They kissed and their hands wandered for several minutes, with Jessica still pressed against the wall just inside the front door. After a while Jessica pushed against Dean. "Dean, we need to stop." Dean continues to kiss Jessica's neck. "Dean listen to me. Let's slow down for a few minutes." Dean stopped what he was doing and looked at Jessica through eyes heavy with passion. He licked his lips and took a deep breath. He gently lowers Jessica to the floor and she reaches for his hand and leads him to the living room. They sit on the couch and she looks up at him shyly. "Dean I really like you and I really want this to go farther but I don't want to just be another notch on your headboard." Dean reached and smoothed his thumb down Jessica's jaw line. "Jessica I have had my share of one night stands and women who didn't mean anything. I never felt about them the way I feel about you. I want to be with you but we'll do it when you're ready." Jessica looked into Dean's eyes and she could tell that he meant what he was saying.

She swallowed and then leaned forward and let her lips play across Dean's. She soon moved closer and then lay back onto the couch pulling Dean with her. She decided to take a chance. She thought that she would be madder at herself if she didn't than if she did. Dean followed her lead and trailed his hand from her shoulder, down her ribcage, across her hip and down her thigh to rest behind her knee. He pulled her leg against his body and she threw back her head. Dean kissed her neck again and Jessica pulled him closer. Dean stopped kissing her, "Do you want to do this here?" Jessica shook her head, "Let's go to my room.", she whispered against Dean's ear causing him to shudder. He lifted her from the couch after he stood and he carried her to her room, one arm behind her back and the other behind her knees. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and leaned in to kiss his neck.

In the room Dean sat on the bed and pulled Jessica into his lap. She didn't straddle him but sat sideways and they kissed some more. Dean's fingers skimmed across the top of Jessica's jeans where her black t shirt had pulled up. She sucked in a breath at the feel of his fingers on her flesh. Hearing her, Dean smiled against her lips and spread his fingers apart and let them travel from her waist up her back. She began to work on the buttons of his shirt and when she had the top three open she kissed her way from his mouth to his neck to his chest. She kissed the tattoo there on his chest and wondered what it meant but she didn't ask at this time. She finally stood and looked at Dean as she reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She stood in front of Dean in her jeans, boots and a dark purple lacy bra. Dean licked his lips enjoying the view and began to work on the rest of his buttons.

Jessica slipped her boots off and kicked them into the corner before reaching for the button and zipper on her jeans. She then slid them over her his as Dean stood to remove his own jeans and boots. The clothes littered the floor and the underwear followed quickly. Jessica stepped forward and kissed Dean again. He lifted her and laid her back onto the bed coming up between her legs and keeping his weight on his arms above her. Jessica reached for Dean and pulled him closer to her, feeling him pressing into her soft flesh between her legs. He felt good and she longed to feel him deep inside. She reached for his hips and pressed him closer to her. He reached between them and held himself in his hand. He rubbed himself gently along her opening before pushing gently forward. Jessica threw her head back as he filled her completely and Dean lowered his head against her chest savoring the feeling of her warmth as it surrounded him.

"Make love to me Dean.", Jessica whispered into Dean's ear before kissing his ear lobe. He looked up into her eyes as he began to move his hips pistoning in and out of her slowly. Jessica brought her legs up and wrapped them around Dean's waist just as her arms wrapped around his shoulders pulling him as close to her as she could get him. They rode the waves of passion together before finally crashing down almost simultaneously. After Dean rolled to his side, pulling Jessica with him. He kissed her hair and she snuggled into him.

They lay together and dozed for a while. Dean's phone began to ring and he jerked waking them both up. The ringtone told him that it was Bobby calling. He reluctantly sat up pulling his arm from around Jessica and rose from the bed to answer the phone. "Hello". Jessica watched him from her spot on the bed enjoying the view of his nakedness. "Yeah Bobby, Sam's not with me. You'll have to call his phone too to let him know.", he listened a few seconds longer and then nodded. "Ok we'll meet you in an hour. I'll go get him and we'll be there ok?" Dean hung up the phone and turned to give Jessica a sad smile. "That was my friend Bobby. He's more like a dad to Sam and me really but he needs our help. I've got to go get Sammy and meet him." Jessica sat up, pulling the sheet up and holding it against her chest. She felt sad that Dean had to leave so quickly. Dean read the look in her eyes. "Hey darlin, I'll come right back as soon as we're finished doing what we've got to do. I promise.", he says as he leans down to kiss her lips.

Dean gathered his clothes and put them on and then sat on the bed pulling Jessica close. He kissed her and talked quietly to her. He dreaded going after Sam and hoped that Bobby had called him like he said he would. He certainly didn't want to walk into anything going on between Sam and Aponi.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam woke slowly and felt Aponi pressed against his chest. He was curled around her with her bottom resting against his crotch and her back against his chest. Even though she was quite a bit shorter than him, she fit him perfectly. Shortly after he opened his she stirred a little and rolled onto her back but still was close to him. His arm was draped over her middle and she laced her left leg between his, turning her head away from him. Her neck was exposed to him so he leaned toward her and placed his lips gently against the column of her neck. She moaned deep in her throat, causing Sam to become aroused as he pulled her closer to him. Aponi's eyes opened and she blinked up at Sam before his mouth crushed down on hers. She opened herself to him as his tongue plunged into her mouth. She reached for him pulling him almost on top of her and buried her hands in his hair.

Just as things began to heat up Sam heard his phone buzzing on the dresser beside the bed. He growled and broke from their kiss, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. This had better be good he was thinking. He looked down at Aponi and ground out, "I need to get that." Aponi tried to control her breathing and nodded at him. Sam kissed the tip of her nose and rolled off of her and to the side of the bed where his phone was. He picked up the phone and slid his finger across the front to answer the call after looking to see that it was Bobby. Sam answered the phone and sat back against the headboard as he listened to what Bobby was saying. Aponi smiled a wicked smile at the sight of Sam there on her bed and she sat forward and then came up onto her knees. Sam looked over at her as she let the sheet fall away from her body and she crawled over to him. She licked her lips seductively as she leaned down and took him into her mouth while he was still on the phone. Sam's voice hitched as he answered a question that Bobby had asked but his free hand tangled in Aponi's hair and he moved her along his length.

Aponi reached for his scrotum and massaged it as her mouth did the rest of the work. Sam was close but Aponi wanted to finish him before he finished the conversation. She enjoyed shocking him. She increased her pressure by rolling her lips over her teeth and increasing the speed while pressing one finger just below Sam's scrotum when she felt him grow harder than ever. She heard him almost growl as he said, "Umm ok uh Bobby…I need to go!" He quickly hung up the phone just as he began to pulse into Aponi's mouth. The pressure under his scrotum caused his orgasm to rock him deeper than he had ever felt anything before. Aponi swallowed every last drop never taking her eyes from his. When he was completely spent she drug her mouth up his length and then licked her lips with a satisfied smack. Sam swallowed and tried to regain his normal breathing. "Damn woman! Were you trying to kill me while I was on the phone? Bobby thought I had lost my mind." Aponi smiled at Sam without answering him, strode to the bathroom and proceeded to brush her teeth.

When she walked back into the bedroom Sam was standing beside the bed sliding his underwear up his long legs. Aponi watched as he turned toward her. She smiled at him and he strode around the end of the bed taking her in his arms. "Listen Dean is coming after me. We've got to go help Bobby with a job but I'll be back and you better be waiting.", Sam says as he looks down at her. Aponi blinks up at Sam almost seductively. "You know I'll be here big boy.", she reaches around Sam and squeezes his firm ass in her hand and leans forward to bite down on his chest just below his tattoo. Sam growls and takes her by the arms pushing her back far enough from himself so that he can look down at her. "You have got to stop. Dean will be here any minute and I'm sure he doesn't want to walk in on us." Aponi smiles and runs her nail down Sam's chest stopping before she reached the top of his underwear and then turned to go over to her dresser and grab some clothes. She slid into a pair of jeans with holes in the knees and at the thighs and then grabbed a black Metallica tee shirt throwing it on over her head but not bothering to put on a bra. Next she slid on a pair of boots and turned to see Sam had dressed as well. He stood there in his jeans, grey tee shirt and plaid flannel over that. She reached for the covers on the bed and flipped them up into a semi made state.

There was a knock at the door and Aponi went to open it while Sam sat on the couch to put his own boots on. Aponi opened the door and saw Dean standing there almost looking awkward. "Come in Dean.", Aponi said as she stepped back allowing Dean access into her home. Sam looked up from putting his shoes on and saw that Dean looked funny. "What's the matter?", Sam said with a mischievous grin that deepened his dimples. "Nothing. I take it that Bobby called you. I was afraid he hadn't." Sam lowered his head, shaking it, "Nothing to worry about Dean. Bobby called and we are decent." Dean fought a blush but Sam knew he would have a come back as soon as they were in the car and on the way to meet Bobby. Sam walked over to where Aponi stood watching the exchange between the brothers and took her in his arms. He bent to kiss her lips and Aponi allowed him to pull her close. Dean looked away trying to interest himself in some of the knick knacks that Aponi had sitting around the living room.

Finally Sam was ready to go and he clapped Dean on the back getting his attention, "Ready to go man? I'm sure Bobby is chomping at the bit for us to get there so he can fill us in." Dean nodded and they were out the front door and piling into the Impala. Sam looked toward Aponi's house one last time. He could see her standing at the door watching them leave. As they pulled out onto the highway Sam picked up his dad's journal and poured through it as if he had never read any of it. Dean flipped on the radio and the strains of Hot Blooded poured from the speakers while they barreled down the road.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean and Sam pull up to the diner where they are to meet Bobby. His Chevelle is already parked in the parking lot so they parked and made their way inside. They saw Bobby in a booth toward the back of the room where they would have some privacy. They went over and slid into the booth with Bobby. He looked strangely at Sam. "Boy what in the hell was wrong with you this morning? You sounded like you were 14 again with your voice changing and you acted like you were in a huge hurry to get off the phone.", Bobby said as he stared hard at Sam. Sam blushed slightly and shook his head. Dean piped up, "He was with a girl!" and turned to look at Sam accusingly. "What were you two doing?" Sam cleared his throat, "Probably nothing that you weren't up to with Jessica.", he shot toward Dean. Dean didn't want to get into that so he turned to Bobby. "Yeah well we both hooked up. Now what was it that you needed to talk to us about?" Bobby shook his head and rolled his eyes, "It looks like we're dealing with a rugaru. There have been several bodies found that have been partially eaten. I need you boys to go hunt this thing down and burn it. I've got to go work on another case."

Sam and Dean nod at Bobby and he hands them a manila envelope with the paperwork on the case he wants them to work. Sam takes the envelope and rifles through it studying its contents carefully. "This is just in the next town.", Sam says as he looks up at Bobby. Bobby swallows the mouthful of coffee he had just taken and nods. "Yeah I thought you boys might enjoy staying close for a little while. Then I find out you've both hooked up and I am almost sure I'm right.", Bobby's eyes twinkle with mischief. Sam shook his head and Dean sucked in a deep breath. They were sure they hadn't heard the last of this from Bobby.

They finished their meal and discussed the case a little more. When they were through eating Sam and Dean piled into the Impala and went to change into their FBI suits. They needed to go to the coroner and check out the last body that was brought in. Arriving at the coroner's Dean went in and flashed his badge. "I'm Agent Blando and this is my partner Agent Slaughter.", Dean says as he motions to Sam and Sam flashes his badge. "We're here to see Dr. Martin." The girl at the desk blushed prettily and lowered her eyes. "One second Agent Blando. I will call him." She pushed a button on her phone and spoke into the receiver quietly. After a few seconds she hung up the phone. "Dr. Martin will see you now. You go just through those doors and it's the second door on your left." Dean gave her his 1000 watt smile and Sam flashed his dimples and nodded at her once. They made their way to the room she had indicated and were met by a tall black man with black glasses. "I'm Dr. Martin.", he said as he extended his hand first to Sam and then to Dean. They shook his hand before Sam spoke. "We're here about the body that was brought in this morning."

Dr. Martin motioned for Sam and Dean to follow him to a wall of pull out gurneys that the guys could only assume were mostly full of bodies. He stops in front of one of the steel doors and checks the tag on the outside. Pulling the handle after he's sure he has the right drawer the gurney slides out easily with a body on it covered in a sheet. Dr. Martin reaches and pulls back the sheet revealing a man in his 40's. He was in fairly good shape but his throat had been ripped out and hunks of it were missing. Dean leaned in to get a closer look. Dr Martin explained that he thought the body had been mauled by a wolf but there hadn't been any spotted in the area in a few years. Sam took out a pocket notebook and jotted down a few notes. Dean asked if any specific organs were missing and when he was told no Sam jotted that out his phone and snapped a few pictures of the deceased. "This looks like a rugaru alright.", Dean said looking up at Sam. Sam nodded and snapped two more pictures before sliding his phone back into his inside coat pocket. Dr. Martin reentered the room and asked if he could be of any more assistance. Sam handed him a card, "Could you please give us a call if you have any more bodies come in that looks like this one?" Dr. Martin promised that he would and Sam and Dean made their way back out to the Impala.

Back at the hotel room the guys change into their customary jeans, tee shirts and plaid flannel long sleeves. Sam pulls out his laptop and makes himself as comfortable as possible at the table in the room. "I'm going to run get us some grub.", Dean says as he picks up his keys and throws on his leather jacket. Sam nods at him and returns to his research. A few minutes after Dean is gone Sam's phone vibrates. He looks at it and sees he has a text from Aponi. _"__Hey sexy. I was just thinking about you. This morning was fun."_ Sam smiled and quickly replied, _"__Who are you calling sexy? This morning was interesting. I thought you were trying to kill me but what a sweet death that would be."_ He hit send and sat back in his chair, his research forgotten for the moment. Shortly another text came through from Aponi, _"__I'm calling you sexy big boy! And if you think this morning was interesting then you wait until next time. ;-)" _Sam cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. His jeans were getting a little tight. _"__Just what do you have in mind? Are you going to ride me like you do that horse of yours?" _Sam rubs his growing erection through his jeans as he waits for Aponi's reply. _"__That's just for starters baby. I'm going to make sure your hips are sore when I'm through."_ Sam closes his eyes and groans. This woman just may kill him yet. He quickly types out, _"__Why don't you send me a little something to keep me company while I'm away?"_

After a few seconds he gets a reply back with a picture. Aponi has on a red satin chemise with black lace at the hem that just barely covers her bottom. Her cheeks peek out of the bottom of the lace and the black lace pushes her breasts up in front. She is turned where Sam can see both her bottom and the swell of her breasts over the top of the lace in front. The back is laced up and she has on black stockings. Sam admires the picture on his phone and aches with the need to be there with her. He rubs his hand over his erection and groans with the need for release. Standing from his chair he starts to head to the bathroom when the door opens and Dean comes back in with a sack of burgers. He stops and looks from Sam to the laptop still open on the table and then back to Sam. Dean runs his hand through his hair, "Do I even want to know what's going on?" Sam turns his back to Dean and clears his throat and stuffs his phone in his back pocket. "What are you talking about Dean?", he says as he struggles to get himself under control. "Nothing. There's a burger in the bag for you and fries too. I'm going to call Jessica and check in on her.", with that Dean turns and leaves the room. Sam lets out a sigh and shakes his head running his hand through his long locks. He texts Aponi back, _"__Yes you are trying to kill me. I'll try to make it by your place tomorrow. Be ready!" _

Now with his body back under control Sam grabs his burger and fries from the bag and a beer from the cooler by the door. He sits back down to do more research and knows that Dean won't be gone too long. He won't want his burger and fries to get cold. Sure enough after a bit Dean comes back inside and looks relieved to see Sam back at the laptop and not looking as if he was in dire need of release. "How's Jessica?", Sam questioned as Dean sat in the chair beside him and took out his own burger and fries. "She's good. She wanted to know when we'd be back." "Yeah I told Aponi that I'd check in with her tomorrow.", Sam said and cleared his throat. Dean shook his head. "Are you sure you know what you're getting into with her Sam? She's a little more wild than your normal hookup.", Dean smirks at Sam. "I'll be fine Dean. Just let me handle my own relationships." Dean laughs and finishes his burger. "I'm gonna hit the hay. Let me know if you find out anything." Dean pulls off his boots and flannel shirt and then flops down on one of the two beds without even pulling the comforter back. Sam continues to look through files on his computer until his eyes grow heavy and then he removes his boots and flannel shirt and his jeans. He pulls back the covers and slips into the bed and soon is dreaming of long blonde hair and the smell of leather.


	8. Chapter 8

Aponi was in the shower. She had just washed her hair and was putting pomegranate mango body wash onto her loofa. Suddenly she felt coolness at her back and then a pair of very large hands smoothed their way around her middle. She let out a little yelp and jumped only to realize that it was Sam. She spun in his arms and he crushed his mouth down on hers, his hands pressing against her round bottom. She felt his growing arousal but pulled back quickly looking into his hazel eyes. "How exactly did you get into my house? You don't know where the spare key is.", she said with her eyes wide. Sam smiled down at her and captured her lips with his again. "I have my ways little one. I'll tell you all about it one day." Aponi seemed to decide to accept that explanation as she ran her hands up Sam's muscled back. The water running down his body made his tanned skin even more desirable. She broke from their kiss and lowered her head to his chest. She licked the tattoo over his breast and then gently nipped there and then lower until she could take his nipple in her mouth. She sucked it gently into her mouth and then grazed her teeth over it. Sam's hands tangled in her hair and he threw his head back and sucked in a breath through his teeth as she teased at his nipple.

Sam's hands skimmed down Aponi's back and over her bottom. He grasped the backs of her legs and lifted her easily off the floor. She wrapped her legs around his hips and he groaned as he slid into her warmth letting it envelope him slowly but fully. Aponi grazed her teeth along Sam's neck as he entered her fully stretching her to fit his size. Soon her mouth made its way back to his and their tongues dueled as Aponi began to grind her hips against Sam's length. His hands gripped her bottom and pulled her even closer than she thought possible. She clung to his shoulders as they rode the waves of passion together. Aponi threw her head back as an orgasm hit her and then she leaned forward and bit down on Sam's shoulder. He groaned loudly with a mixture of passion and pain and gripped her bottom tighter in his massive hands. He plunged into her two more times before his own orgasm overtook him. They clung to each other for several seconds before Sam lowered Aponi to the ground making sure she was stable on her feet before he released her.

They showered together, helping each other get clean. Aponi finished first and she exited the shower as Sam stayed behind to wash his hair. When Sam came out of the shower Aponi handed him a towel. He smiled as he noticed she was wearing one of his plaid shirts. She must have found it in his bag that he had dropped on the end of her bed when he came in. It was one of his favorites, a blue and brown plaid with pearl snap buttons. She had the top two buttons undone where he could see her black lace bra just peeking out. He gave her an almost shy sideways smile and began to dry his hair with the towel she had handed him. She walked into the other room and began brushing her teeth. He slipped into a pair of boxer briefs and walked into the room where she was. She had finished brushing her teeth and sat on the counter as he pulled his own toothbrush out and began brushing his teeth. When he was finished he stepped over in front of Aponi and she opened her legs for him to step between them. "How long are you going to be here?", she asked as he leaned against the counter and she scooted closer to him, wrapping her legs around his. "Well I've got to meet Dean again this afternoon and go over some things but I'm coming back here after that." "What do you guys have going on?", she questioned and batted her eyelashes at him. "It's just something we have to work out. I don't want to bore you with the details."

He leaned down and kissed her and then looked down into her eyes, placing both hands on each side of her on the counter. "Are you hungry?", Aponi asked and reached up to smooth a lock of hair out of Sam's eyes. Sam closed his eyes at the gentleness of her touch and nodded. "I could eat." Aponi leaned forward and kissed the end of Sam's nose. "Well come on let me fix you something then." Sam moved from in front of her and she hopped off of the counter and took his hand. She leaned into him for a few minutes and he wrapped his long arms around her and held her against his chest. "Let me put on some clothes and I'll meet you in the kitchen.", he said looking down at her. Aponi nodded and made her way to the kitchen. Sam watched her go and marveled at how sexy she looked in his shirt. It hung almost to her knees but it didn't hide the swell of her hips as she walked.

*************************

After Dean dropped Sam off at Aponi's he drove over to Jessica's and went to the door and knocked. Jessica opened the door and when she saw Dean standing there her face lit up and she went to him. He opened his arms and she pressed herself against his chest. "Dean!", she squealed and he smiled and kissed the top of her head. She held Dean at arm's length. "Get in here! I just fixed lunch. There's plenty for you too." She looked behind him, "Where's Sam? Is he not with you?" Dean smiled at her enthusiasm. "He's over at Aponi's. He wanted me to drop him there on our way into town." Jessica smiled prettily, "That's good. I'm glad they're getting along so well." Dean followed Jessica into the house and then grabbed her and pulled her against him once they were inside. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and leaned down to kiss her neck. Jessica leaned against Dean's hard chest and relished the feel of having him back in her home.

Jessica turned in Dean's arms and wrapped her arms around his waist. Dean leans down and places his lips against Jessica's and she melts into him. Dean buries his hands in Jessica's hair and begins to back her toward the couch. Jessica let's Dean lead her to the couch. He sits and she straddles his lap all the while kissing him and pushing at his plaid shirt. She gets it off and runs her hands under the hem of his t shirt and let her fingers play over his abs. Dean raises his hips a bit so that Jessica can feel the effects she has on him and she gasps at the feel of his arousal. She rocks forward and moans as he's pressed against her. Dean reaches for her shirt and pulls it over her head and then almost attacks the mounds above her aqua colored lace bra. His fingers deftly undo the clasp on the back of the bra. He lets it fall from her body and then replaces his mouth on her breast but goes for the nipple this time instead. He rolls her other nipple between his fingers as he teases one with his tongue and teeth.

Jessica's hand moves lower and begins to work at the buckle on Dean's belt. She gets it undone and Dean realizes what she's done. He stops what he's doing and Jessica stands up to remove her own jeans. Dean slides his down his legs and kicks them off before motioning for Jessica to take her seat back in his lap just as she was. This time there wasn't the barrier of denim. Dean placed his hands on Jessica's hips and guided her gently down on his length. She threw her head back as he filled her and moaned as he began to move inside her. Jessica leaned forward and captured Dean's lips with her own and gripped at the short hair at the back of his head. Dean's hands remained on Jessica's hips moving her to the tempo he wanted her to go. Soon an orgasm had them both in its grip and they rode the wave together.

After the lovemaking session Dean lay his head back on the couch and Jessica lay against him. They lay there catching their breath and enjoying each other's company. "How about that food now?", Dean says with a smile on his lips. Jessica leans up and kisses Dean and then they dress and head to the kitchen to eat.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam walked into the kitchen after he dressed and found Aponi dancing around the kitchen and singing as she cooked. Her hips swayed under his shirt as she kept time with the beat of the music. He leaned against the door facing and watched her for a while hoping she wouldn't see him yet. He was enjoying the show.

_I like the way  
You touch me there  
I like the way  
You pull my hair  
Baby, if I don't feel it  
I ain't faking  
No, no_

The next thing Sam knew Aponi turned to grab something from the cabinet behind her and saw him standing there. He was sure he had a goofy smile on his face. She faltered just slightly but the look in her eye changed as she continued to sing all the while walking toward him and adding a little extra sway to her hips. Her eyes locked with his as she sang.

_I like  
When you tell me  
Kiss it there  
I like  
When you tell me  
Move it there_

_So get it up  
Time to get it up  
You say you're a rude boy  
Show me what you got  
Now_

_Come here right now_

She crooked her finger and motioned for Sam to come closer. He did as she asked and she stepped up to him and ran her finger down his chest until it came to rest at the top of his jeans. She spun and backed up so that her body was pressed against his and she swayed her hips against him. His hands came down to rest on her hips and she looked over her shoulder at him as the song was forgotten. Sam's lips came down on hers and he held her against him with one hand on her hip and one arm snaking around her front. She turned and stood as tall on her tiptoes as she could, continuing to kiss him. He lifted her in his arms and turned to sit her on the kitchen counter. His hands wandered down her bare legs, wrapping them around his waist as they kissed. He broke from their kiss, "And what exactly was this song saying? Rude boy? Can I get it up? I think you already know the answer to that.", he raised one eyebrow at her and she blushed just a little feeling his arousal against her warmth.

Sam pulled her closer with his hands on her bottom and rubbed himself against her. Aponi was thankful that she didn't have anything in the oven or cooking on the stove as she threw her head back and allowed Sam to attack her throat with his lips, tongue and teeth. He reached for the hem of his shirt that she was wearing and in one swift move pulled the two sides of the shirt so that the buttons popped open. She was left bare before him with nothing hiding her nakedness but her boy short panties. He kissed down her neck until he reached her breast and he took first one and then the other in his mouth, teasing at her nipples until they were hard little beads. His fingers hooked in the tops of her panties and raised her just enough that he could slide them over her hips and down her legs. Aponi reached for the button on Sam's jeans and quickly undid it and then the zipper followed. Her hand made its way into the top of his boxers and felt the warm, soft tip of him just past the band of his boxers. Her fingers slid their way down his length and Sam sucked in a breath between his teeth. His boxers were quickly removed and he rested against her opening.

Aponi placed her hands on his hips and in one swift move he as inside her. He made love to her fast and furious there on the kitchen counter and she clung to him for dear life as they both rode the wave of pleasure. Soon they crashed together and Sam rested his head against Aponi's chest. They were both panting and trying to catch their breath. Aponi let her hands play softly with Sam's hair. She was amazed at how beautiful his hair was. She had never seen herself with a man with long hair but she loved Sam's and how it framed his face perfectly. She loved the little lock that was almost constantly in front of his eyes. Sam looked up at Aponi after a few seconds and she was lost in his hazel eyes. "Do you have to leave soon?", she questioned. Sam almost frowned, "Yes I'm supposed to meet Dean at 3." "Well I had better feed you then so you can regain your strength.", Aponi teased. Sam smiled lazily at her and she leaned forward to kiss first that cute dimple on his left cheek and then his lips. After a few seconds of kissing Sam stepped back and pulled his jeans back on while Aponi pulled her panties back up her legs and rebuttoned Sam's shirt. She opted for sandwich stuff since that was about all she had time for now. They sat on the couch in the living room eating their sandwiches and talking quietly.

**************************

Jessica and Dean sat at the kitchen table after Jessica fixed their plates and brought Dean a beer. She had fixed baked ravioli and garlic bread. She piled Dean's plate full and sat it before him. He looked up at her and smiled. It smelled wonderful. Sitting down beside him she relished the idea of him being here, carrying out a normal task of sharing a meal with her. He reached for her hand, taking it in his he lifted it to his mouth and kissed her fingers. "This smells wonderful.", he said and she was marveled at how green his eyes were. "Thank you Dean. It's just something I threw together because I was craving Italian." Dean picked up his beer and took a swig. They sat together and ate their meal and carried on light conversation.

After the meal Jessica took Dean's hand and led him to her bedroom. She walked to the bed and then turned to face Dean. His eyes were hooded with passion as he leaned down to capture her lips with his own. Jessica stood on tiptoe and wrapped her arms around Dean's neck as their tongues explored each other. Dean stepped closer to Jessica causing the backs of her legs to brush against the bed. She smiled through their kiss and reached to begin unbuttoning Dean's shirt. When the buttons were undone she slid it over his shoulders and down his arms allowing it to pool in the floor. Dean reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, breaking their kiss only long enough for the shirt to get out of the way. His mouth crashed back down on hers as his fingers deftly undid the clasp on her bra. Her fingers were making short work of the button and zipper on his jeans. She let the jeans slide over his hips and they joined the rest of the clothes on the floor. The panties and underwear soon followed and Jessica lay back onto the bed.

Dean kneeled between Jessica's legs, taking in her naked beauty. Jessica felt as if she were a goddess the way he was looking down at her and admiring her body. She reached for him and he went to her, covering her body with his own but making sure to not put too much of his weight on her. They kissed and she opened herself to him allowing him to fill her completely. Dean moved slowly letting her feel every inch of him as he entered her and then withdrew almost completely. Jessica moaned at the almost torture that Dean was inflicting. Hands wandered over smooth skin and lips kissed body parts as they continued to make love. Soon they both reached orgasm together and when they lay together afterward Jessica felt something that she couldn't quite explain. She wanted Dean to be with her more than ever. Not wanting to scare him in any way she kept that opinion to herself. She would enjoy whatever he thought he needed to share with her.

*******************

Soon it was time for both guys to leave the women they were with and head out to meet each other. Dean drove back to the hotel and Sam showed up shortly after. They had a lead on where this rugaru was holed up and they needed to move as fast as they could. After grabbing their weapons they piled in the Impala and drove in the direction of a home where they were sure that the rugaru was about to hit.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean and Sam pulled up to a two story brick home on the outskirts of town. Dean grabbed the duffle from the backseat that was full of the things they would need to torch the rugaru when they found him. Sam checked his pockets to make sure the lighters were in there and then grabbed his pistol and tucked it into the back of his jeans. It wouldn't kill the rugaru but it might slow it down long enough to set a fire. The guys made their way stealthily to the back door and peeked inside to see what they could see. The house was fairly quiet but they knew the rugaru was in there, call it hunter's instinct. Dean kept watch while Sam knelt to use the lock pick on the lock. Within seconds he had it open and they snuck quietly inside.

Dean peeked around the corner when he heard a muffled sound in the next room. The rugaru had a woman tied up with a gag in her mouth. She saw Dean and her eyes widened. Dean put his finger to his lips telling her to be quiet. The rugaru turned and almost caught Dean but he ducked back behind the wall before he was seen. Sam reached quietly into the duffle and pulled out one of the bottles and snuck around to the other opening into the next room. Dean looked at him and nodded and then stepped out into the open, "Hey jackass! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" The rugaru whirled around and snarled at Dean and then ran at him. The rugaru's face was hideous and wormy looking and there were the tell tale signs of blood from one of the rugaru's last victims on his lower jaw and on his fingers.

Sam stepped out into the room behind the rugaru and lit the fuse on the bottle in his hand. Just as the rugaru almost reached Dean, Sam yelled, "Hey you!". The rugaru turned and saw Sam but it was too late as he had already launched the lit bottle into the air. It crashed against the rugaru's chest and the glass bottle shattered sending the accelerant inside over the front of the rugaru and catching it on fire. He began to scream and run as the fire consumed his body. He ran toward Sam and Sam sidestepped him at the last second letting him crash through the door into the other room. Dean went to the woman tied to the chair and began to work at her restraints. Sam followed the flaming rugaru into the kitchen where he had collapsed on the floor and continued to burn. Sam grabbed a fire extinguisher from beside the refrigerator and quickly put the fire out.

He made sure the rugaru was dead before he joined Dean in the next room. Dean had the woman out of the chair and she had her arms thrown around his neck. Sam grinned and shook his head as he watched his brother pry the woman off of him. "It's ok now. He's gone and you're going to be ok.", Dean tried to reassure her. "Wha…..what was that? I know that was my neighbor Mr. Conner but I mean, it wasn't either….you know?", the blonde stammered. Sam felt sorry for her as he noticed the tears stream down her cheeks. He went to her and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It was your neighbor until that thing got to him." He knew there was no sense in trying to explain the whole thing to the distraught woman. "You're alright now though and that thing is dead. I'm sorry but that also means your neighbor is dead as well." The woman looked stunned but somehow she accepted Sam's explanation. She nodded almost absently. "Now we'll clean up in there and take care of the cops so you won't have to.", Sam continues.

An hour later they had the mess cleaned up and the blonde woman was way more calm. Of course that could have been from the two shots that Dean had poured her, making sure they were extra strong. Dean climbed behind the wheel of the Impala and Sam took his seat on the passenger's side. They drove to the hotel and cleaned up. They were supposed to meet the girls later at the fairgrounds where Aponi had another barrel racing event.

Arriving at the fairgrounds, the guys walked over to the bleachers where they were supposed to meet up with the girls. Jessica and Aponi were already there in their seats but the seats to each side of them were occupied by two men wearing cowboy hats and boots. Dean looked at Sam who only shook his head and clenched his jaw as he saw the one guy reach out and twirl a strand of Aponi's hair around his finger. Aponi smiled prettily at him and then looked toward where Sam and Dean stood. Her eyes went wide as she stood and motioned for them to come over. Dean, being Dean, made his way over to the girls and stood on the rail below them. Sam followed but a little more hesitantly. Jessica leaned forward and kissed Dean as he stood in front of her and Aponi reached for Sam's hand. Sam let her take it but he didn't know what to expect. "Sam these are two of the guys that compete in the male division of the races. We've known each other since we were 10. This is Luke", she gestured to the cowboy with the longish curly hair sitting beside her, "and this is Brian.", she said and pointed to the dark haired guy beside Jessica.

Dean shook hands with each of the guys and Luke stood. He clapped Sam on the shoulder, "I'll let you have your seat now man. You see if you can lasso this one in big guy." Sam smirked at Luke but shook his hand anyway. Both guys left and Sam and Dean took their seats beside the girls. Aponi leaned over to Sam and kissed him soundly on the lips. He allowed her tongue to snake past his lips and let her twine her fingers with his. He felt his pulse quicken and tried to shake off the feeling of jealousy. They broke from their kiss and noticed that Dean and Jessica were doing a little kissing of their own. A woman two seats up from them cleared her throat loudly when her child started questioning her as to why the two couples were being so affectionate at the barrel races. Sam sat back in his seat but kept Aponi's hand on his thigh still twined with his own. "The guys race first.", Aponi told Sam and Dean.

They sat back and watched the action. Luke came in with a high first place win and Brian got a fourth. "His horse is greener than Luke's. That just means she hasn't run as many times.", Aponi explained. There was a teenage category between the men's and the women's rounds. They watched some of that before Aponi had to get up and go get her stuff ready. "Want to come help me with my tack?", she asked Sam and he blushed a little and flashed his dimples as he nodded to her. Dean waved down a guy coming around with burgers and beers and got some for himself and Jessica as the other two headed toward Aponi's truck.

Brandy was tied to the trailer and waiting paitently as Sam and Aponi approached. Aponi unlocked her truck and grabbed her saddle blanket from the backseat. Sam grabbed the saddle and swung it onto Brandy's back after Aponi placed the blanket where she wanted it. She adjusted the saddle and then began to strap it up. When Brandy was ready to go Aponi turned and gave Sam a lingering kiss. He stroked his fingers down her arm and then looked down at her. "Break a leg out there.", he said almost seductively to her. Aponi nodded swung up on Brandy's back and raced to the end of the arena.

Sam made his way back to the bleachers. He went up and sat by Jessica and Dean after picking up his own burger and bottle of beer. They watched the women compete and soon it was Aponi's turn. She did her stuff and came out with a close second place. When she came back to sit with the group she was fairly happy with her second place win. She told Sam she'd have to work on Brandy a little more. They watched the rest of the competitions and when it was over headed out to a local bar for some down time together.


	11. Chapter 11

When the races were over Aponi needed to get Brandy back to the house so Sam went with her. Dean and Jessica decided they would go their own way. Not really ready to go back to her house Dean suggested that Jessica go with him to the hotel. They pull up in the Impala and Dean holds the door open for Jessica as she climbs out of the car. Once she's out of the car Dean turns toward her and pulls her into his arms. His mouth comes down on hers and they kiss passionately for several minutes standing there beside the Impala. Jessica's hands brazenly wander over Dean's chest and down his arms until their fingers entangle together. Dean starts to back Jessica toward the hood of the car and she allows him to guide her. She's normally very private but there's just something about Dean that brings out a wildness in her that she can't explain. As Jessica's hips touch the Impala she feels Dean lean into her and its then that she feels his grown arousal. His hands have left hers and now travel down her back and over her bottom. He lifts her easily and she wraps her legs around his waist. Their lips never break contact and Jessica slides her hands along Dean's shoulders.

After what seems like way more time than it probably was Jessica felt Dean move from the car and begin to walk with her toward the hotel. He fumbles in his pocket for the key to his room and finally gets it out of his front pocket. He sits Jessica on her feet just long enough to open the door to the hotel room. Once he has it open he turns and lifts Jessica into his arms and carries her over the threshold, kicking the door closed behind them. He carries her to the nearest bed and sets her on the floor beside it. He stands there for a few seconds just drinking Jessica in. She was beautiful and he was amazed that she chose to allow him to be in her life. "Why are you staring at me?", Jessica asks almost timidly. Dean licks his lips before answering her. "I was admiring your beauty. I can't get over how beautiful you are or that you would let me into your life." Jessica blushed, "You have no reason to be shocked. I feel positively average when I see how handsome you are." She smoothes her hand down Dean's cheek and he closes his eyes, enjoying the feel.  
He leans forward and captures her lips with his and she steps into his embrace. All thoughts are forgotten as they lose themselves in each other. Dean works at lifting Jessica's shirt over her head, breaking their kiss only long enough for her shirt to be removed.

Jessica's jeans followed her shirt pretty quickly and she stood in front of Dean in her pink lace bra and booty shorts. She didn't feel shy like she thought she would but instead she felt sexy. Dean did that to her and no one else ever had. Jessica steps forward and reaches for Dean, pulling him toward her and boldly unbuckles his belt and lets his jeans fall to the floor. She hooks her fingers under the band of his underwear and pushes those down his legs as well. Dean steps out of his clothes as he lifts his shirt over his head. Jessica reaches out and strokes her hand down Dean's velvety warm length causing him to draw in a quick breath. This causes Jessica to smile to herself, "Do you like when I touch you?", she purrs up at Dean. Dean swallows and nods at Jessica as she continues to stroke Dean's hardness. "I'm going to make you really suck in your breath Dean."

Jessica lowers herself to her knees, all the while looking up at Dean with lust in her eyes. Dean licks his lips in anticipation of what was about to happen. Jessica licks her lips and leans forward. She slowly slides Dean's length into the warmth of her mouth. Dean does suck in a breath as he slips more fully into Jessica's mouth. He hand begins to stroke the part of him that will not fit. Jessica never takes her eyes from Dean's causing him to feel as if he's about to pass out. Jessica starts to move her mouth along his length, rolling her lips over her exposed teeth. The sensation of her warmth along with the softness of her lips caused Dean to begin to twitch. Jessica continued to work his length with her tongue and hand while Dean began to relax more fully. Soon Dean was seconds from exploding when Jessica removed him from her mouth and pinched the end of him between her forefinger and thumb causing him to slow down. Dean groaned because he wanted to explode into Jessica's mouth but he also wanted to make love to her. He reached for Jessica and had her stand before him. He began removing the remainder of her clothes and then he lifted her. Jessica wrapped her legs around his waist and Dean slid easily into Jessica's liquid heat.

Dean began to move inside Jessica but wasn't getting the effects that he wanted so he lay her back onto the bed and came down on top of her. His body covered hers but he kept himself off of her enough to not crush her. He slid easily back inside her and she opened herself fully to him. Dean groaned at the feel of her as she engulfed him fully. He began to move inside her and she kissed him letting their tongues duel together as they made love. Soon they were reaching the crescendo together. Dean called out Jessica's name as he came hard and fast. Jessica clung to Dean until they came down from their high. As they lay together after, Dean stroking his fingers up and down Jessica's back, they cuddled together. "You make me feel like no woman has ever made me feel Jessica.", Dean says against Jessica's hair. Jessica cuddled in closer to him, "Dean you make it so easy to make you feel good. You make me feel good so in turn I give back what you give to me." Dean kisses Jessica's hair and pulls the covers up over them. "Will you stay here with me tonight?", he asks. Jessica nods against him and they soon drift off for a bit of a nap.


	12. Chapter 12

Aponi drove the truck back to her house where she could get Brandy back in her stall and fed. Sam watched Aponi maneuver the large truck and trailer into the spot beside the barn. He was impressed at how easily she put the truck exactly where she wanted it. She feels his eyes on her and she looks over after turning off the ignition. "What?" Sam smiles at her, flashing his dimples, "Nothing. I was just admiring how well you handle this great big truck." Aponi smiles almost wickedly, "Well I handle you pretty well don't I?" Sam raises his eyebrows at that, "Well you've got a point there." With that Aponi scoots across the seat and Sam pulls her close as he captures her lips with his own. Aponi crawls up into Sam's lap and they deepen their kiss. Sam's hands slide around to cup Aponi's bottom and pull her closer to him. She rocks forward and feels Sam's hardness beneath her. Before things could get too carried away Sam broke their kiss. "Don't you need to get Brandy put up?" Aponi nodded and took a deep breath. She opened the door and removed herself from Sam's lap. Sam cleared his throat and followed Aponi into the barn.

Aponi fed and tended to Brandy and then turned toward Sam, "I need to ride Cheyenne. Would you like to come with?" Sam nodded, "Sure that sounds fun." "Ok then you can ride with me.", Aponi replies. She goes to the stall and pulls out a big black and white paint with blue eyes and slips a bridle onto her head. She leads Cheyenne to the mounting block and swings up on her bareback. Patting Cheyenne's back just behind her she looks down at Sam. "Climb on up sexy." Sam raises his eyebrows, "No saddle?", he questions. "Nah it takes too long and it'll be getting dark soon." Sam nods and grabs a handful of Cheyenne's mane in front of Aponi and easily swings onto Cheyenne's back behind Aponi. Aponi gently kicks Cheyenne's side and she carried them out of the barn and down a path behind the barn.

Sam sat close to Aponi and rested his hands on the tops of her thighs. The movement of the horse beneath them was almost sensual, causing them to move together. The friction caused Sam to grow hard and he at first tried to scoot away from Aponi. After a few failed attempts he decided to just go with it. His hands slid up Aponi's thighs and soon rested at the tops of her hips. He then leaned forward and kissed the exposed skin of Aponi's neck. Aponi was paying attention to where Cheyenne was going but Sam was quickly driving her to distraction. She finally reined Cheyenne in and turned slightly on her back so that she could kiss Sam. Sam's hands traveled from her hips to her breasts and she rocked back with her hips so that she could feel Sam's erection against her bottom. She broke their kiss and quickly threw her leg over Cheyenne's neck and slid to the ground beside her. Tying her reins to a nearby tree she motioned for Sam to join her on the ground.

Sam slid off of the horse and went to Aponi. His hands rested on her hips as she stood on tiptoe to try and reach him enough to kiss him. Sam bent the rest of the way down so that his lips met Aponi's and their tongues dueled together. Aponi took Sam's hand and led him over to an area that was very grassy. She kicked off her boots and slid her jeans down her legs. She stood before Sam in her button up shirt and her panties. Sam quickly removed his own boots and watched as Aponi began slowly unbuttoning her top. Sam removed his own clothes and when they were in only their underwear they came back together. Their hands explored bodies as they kissed until they were both feverish with want and need. Aponi sank to her knees and Sam followed her. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra allowing her breasts to fall into his hands. He took one breast in his hand and his mouth covered the other. Aponi rand her fingers through Sam's long locks and pulled him closer to her.

When they couldn't take much more, they removed their remaining clothes and Aponi lay back onto the thick grass. Sam came down on top of her and held himself above her so as to not mash her. He reached between them and took himself in his hand. He ran his tip along Aponi's slit to wet himself. This caused Aponi to moan his name breathlessly and Sam took this as an answer to whether or not she was ready. He held himself in his hand and gently pushed into Aponi's warmth. She enveloped him slowly but fully and Sam lost himself in her. He began to move gently between her legs and she reached for him. Her hands on his hips drove him harder and faster until soon they were both crashing down together. Sam came into her almost fiercely and Aponi bit down on Sam's shoulder keeping her from screaming his name too loudly. They then lay together trying to catch their breath and coming down from their high.

Sam then sat up just as the stars were beginning to twinkle in the sky, "Do you think we need to head back?" Aponi looked up at him and then reached to tuck a stray strand of hair behind his ear. "We're not in any hurry. Cheyenne can see in the dark better than you and I can." Sam propped up on one elbow beside Aponi and he looked down at her. "You're amazing, you know that?" Aponi was glad for the cover of darkness to hide the fact that she was blushing. "Aww Sam Winchester I bet you say that to all the girls." Sam leans down and kisses Aponi and they are soon both highly aroused again. This time Aponi crawls onto Sam and as she rises up he slides gently into her. She rides him with her hips rocking and bringing him to orgasm a second time before she follows soon after.  
After their second round of lovemaking out in the openness of the woods Sam helps Aponi back onto Cheyenne and then he swings up behind her. They make their way slowly back to the house and Sam decides to stay the night.


	13. Chapter 13

Aponi wakes up when she feels Sam's hand caressing up her leg. Her eyes flutter open and she's lost in his hazel gaze. "Good morning butterfly.", Sam says and flashes his dimples at Aponi causing her to smile back at him. "Good morning sexy.", Aponi answered and then leaned forward to brush her lips against his. Sam's hand continued its path up her leg and Aponi opened herself to him. She felt his fingers brush against her opening and her eyes close of their own accord. Sam nibbles from her mouth, along her jawline and over to her ear. Aponi whispers his name as first one finger slides into her followed by a second and then a third. Sam smiles against her neck and lets his fingers work their magic. Aponi arches against his hand and moans as she rides the first waves of orgasm. Sam suckles one of her nipples into his mouth causing her muscles to clamp down on his fingers. Sam moved closer to Aponi and she felt his arousal press against her thigh. She reaches to take hold of his erection and he does some moaning of his own as she strokes his member. She revels at the feeling of him hot and hard in her hand but she wants to feel him inside her, and soon.

Sam continued his torture of Aponi for a few more seconds until he was throbbing with his own need for release because of her small hand on him. He pulled his fingers from her warmth and was between her legs before she knew what was happening. He took himself in his hand and stroked his own length, rubbing her juices in along with the beginnings of his own. He held himself firm and rubbed the tip against Aponi's opening causing her to buck forward to try and speed the process along. Sam clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Don't be in such a hurry little one.", he almost scolded. Aponi arched her back in anticipation of his penetration, causing her breasts to thrust toward Sam. He leaned forward and took one breast into his mouth as he pressed forward and slid easily into Aponi's waiting wetness. He moved forward allowing her to adjust to his size and she bit her bottom lip as she reveled in the feel of his mouth on her breast and his hardness filling her more fully than she had ever been filled.

When she had adjusted to his size Sam began to withdraw from her. He pulled almost completely out and then slid back to the hilt. He ground his hips into her rubbing against her most sensitive area and she wrapped her legs around him so that he could not pull almost out again. Aponi began to grind herself against Sam and they matched each other's stride soon. Sam reached for her hips causing her to purr just a little at the feel of his large hands on her rounded hips. In one swift move Sam sits back on his knees, pulling Aponi with him until they're sitting up, her legs out behind him. He places his hands on her bottom and pulls her more closely to him and she throws her head back as he bottoms out. She would have fallen back onto the bed if it were not for his hands holding her in place. One large hand splayed against the small of her back and his mouth was on hers. Their tongues matched the thrusting of their hips. Sam thrust into Aponi a few more times and then their release rocked them both to the core. Sam growled against Aponi's neck and she clung to him as her muscles squeezed every drop from him.

When it was all over Sam lay Aponi back onto the bed and he snuggled up against her side. "I like that morning wake up call.", Aponi says as she runs her fingers through Sam's damp locks. Sam kisses her shoulder, "I'm glad I could be of service. What are your plans for the day?" Aponi throws one arm over her eyes, "I've got to tend to the horses and then Brandy has an appointment with a stud down the road. My friend Luke has a stud I want to cross her with." Sam props up on his elbow and looks down at Aponi. "I've got to meet up with Dean later or I'd say I'd go with you.", he says almost looking like a little boy that's sad about something. "That's ok Sam. We can meet up later. Maybe do a double date with Dean and Jessica. How's that sound? "Sounds like a plan.", Sam says. "Well I'm going to need a shower before I head over to Luke's.", Aponi says as she sits up and swings her legs over the side of the bed. Sam sits up and she leans back against him. He loops an arm around her shoulders and kisses the side of her neck. "You grab a shower and I'll grab some breakfast.", Sam says against her neck, breathing in her scent. Aponi nods and Sam releases her. She heads for the bathroom and turns the water on as hot as she can stand it.

*********************************************

Dean and Jessica wake just as the sun is coming up over the horizon. Dean's face is buried in Jessica's neck and her leg is thrown over his. Her hand rests on his chest and his is on her hip. When she opens her eyes his are still closed and she is taken by the sight of his dark lashes as they lay against his freckled cheek. His full mouth is slightly parted from being in a relaxed state. Jessica smiles and reaches a finger up to touch his bottom lip. Dean's eyes flutter open at the touch and he breaks into a smile. "I thought I was dreaming that you stayed with me. I'm so glad this wasn't a dream." He sucks her finger into his mouth and pulls gently on it. Jessica feels her lower body become heavy with desire. Dean stirs strong feelings in her. She's really not sure what to do with them just yet. "Well I'm not a dream but you just might be.", Jessica says almost seductively.

She pushes Dean onto his back and climbs on top of him, straddling his hips. Dean's eyes cloud with desire as he looks up at Jessica sitting above him. Jessica smiles down at him and rocks her hips forward causing friction between them. Dean grows suddenly hard as Jessica rubs herself against him. She raises up on her knees and reaches between them, taking him in her hand and guiding him into her. Dean bites on his bottom lip as she slides down to cover him fully. His hands rest on her thighs in anticipation of what was about to come. "Make love to me Jessica.", Dean breathes and Jessica does as he asks. She begins to rotate her hips, riding him like an expert. Dean laces his fingers with Jessica's which helps her have a place to brace herself as she rides. Dean's eyes close for a few seconds as he relishes the feelings that Jessica is causing him to have.

Dean then sits up so that he can kiss Jessica while they continue their lovemaking. He wraps his arms around her and holds her close. Their tongues do a dance as old as time as their movements increase. Dean feels himself getting close as he places his hands on Jessica's bottom and rocks her a little faster. The increase in speed gets Jessica quickly to where she needs to be and as the orgasm builds they feel that they're building together. Within a few seconds they're both crashing over the edge together. Dean calls out Jessica's name and she rakes her nails up Dean's back and over his shoulders. She clings to him as they both come down for their high and lays her head on his shoulder. He works on controlling his breathing as he wraps his arms around her and holds her close.

After a few minutes, when they can breathe normally Jessica sits up and looks down into Dean's green eyes. He's so handsome and she tells him so, "Dean, do you know how handsome you are?" Dean blushes just a little and looks sheepish. He shrugs it off and leans in to kiss Jessica on the chin and then moves to her lips. When he comes up for air Jessica asks, "How about some breakfast and a shower?" Dean thinks this sounds like a wonderful idea. Jessica kisses him one more time and then she climbs from the bed. She throws on a cute little lacy chemise with matching boy shorts and heads to the kitchen to see what she has that she can make for breakfast.

As she's cooking, Dean walks in with just his jeans with the top button undone. He has his phone in his hand. "I just got a text from Sam. We're supposed to meet up later for some work but he wanted to know if we want to double with him and Aponi later.", he says as he walks over and leans against the counter beside the stove where she's cooking. "Yeah that will be fine with me.", Jessica says and she feeds Dean a grape from where she's cutting up fresh fruit. Dean texts Sam back and they plan on meeting around 3 today.

*************************************

Aponi pulls up to Luke's house after loading Brandy in the trailer. She had kissed Sam goodbye and watched him as he walked out of the house. She admired his trim waist and his long legs. His jeans fit him nicely. She loved that he seemed to be very shy and quiet but when they got together he was a totally different person in bed. She parked the truck beside Luke's barn and hopped out after killing the engine. She walked around to the back of the trailer and opened the door. Brandy turned and looked at her, "Come on girl. You're going to stay with Luke for a few days." Brandy rolled her eyes and stomped her feet nervously. "Get over here. You've been to Luke's before. What's wrong with you?" She finally got her hands on Brandy's lead and led her from the trailer and toward the barn.

At the entrance to the barn Brandy balked and sat back hard on the rope. Aponi turned and looked at her hard, "Come on you hateful hussy!" Just then Brandy rolled her eyes again and then reared as Luke came out of the barn walking toward them. She pulled loose from Aponi and took off in the direction of home. Aponi shook her hand and looked down where the rope had been pulled through her fingers, causing her to have rope burn. "That damn mare!" Just then she was grabbed from behind and lifted from the ground. A hand was over her mouth and a steel arm was around her waist. She was being pulled inside the darkness of the barn. Her last thought before things went black was of Sam.


	14. Chapter 14

Around 3 Sam, Dean and Jessica pulled up at Aponi's house. Sam climbed from the back seat and went to the door. He knocked and waited for Aponi to come to the door. When she didn't answer after a couple attempts at knocking and ringing the doorbell Sam started to have a nagging bad feeling. He walked back to the car. "She's not coming to the door. I'm going out back to see if she's in the barn." Dean peered up at Sam through the window, "We'll come with you. I don't want to just sit here and wait." Dean, ever the impatient guy that he was, opened his door and waited for Jessica to slide across the seat toward him. They followed Sam to the barn and found Brandy standing in the hallway of the barn with a halter and lead rope on. Sam patted her neck as he walked by on his way to the room where he and Aponi first made love.

He lightly knocked on the door before opening it and going in. "Aponi are you in here? Why is Brandy out here in the hallway?" Not getting an answer he looked in the bathroom and found it empty as well. He turned around and Dean and Jessica were standing in the doorway of the little apartment looking at him. Sam's brows furrowed with worry. "She's not in here and she's not in the house. She would never leave Brandy just out here in the open like this without being at least tied." Jessica nodded, "You're right. She loves this horse better than anything. I'm going to put her in her stall. Sam there is a spare key by the back door. It's under the fourth flowerpot from the top of the steps." Sam nodded and headed toward the house as Jessica walked out and smoothed her hand over Brandy's velvety nose. She put her in her stall and she and Dean headed to the house to see what Sam had found.

Sam found the key easily and let himself into the house. He really didn't need the key but there was no time to explain that either. He walked into the kitchen and looked around. There was no sign of any kind of struggle. Aponi's house looked like it had when he left there earlier. Dean and Jessica came in after a few minutes. "Sam her truck and trailer are gone. Jessica just noticed that when she was walking over here from the barn.", Dean said as he looked to his brother. Sam raked his fingers through his hair and looked at the floor thinking. "She said she was taking Brandy to Luke's for breeding. If her truck and trailer are gone then Brandy should have been gone as well." Sam shakes his head trying to think through everything. Dean looked at Jessica, "Do you know where Luke's is?" Jessica nodded, "Yeah he lives just a few miles down the road." They follow Jessica out the back door and lock it up.

Jessica directs Dean to Luke's house. Sam's legs jump nervously as he sits beside Jessica in the front seat. His nagging feeling was growing. Why would the truck and trailer be gone and Brandy not be? That just didn't make sense. Dean pulled into Luke's driveway and around to the back where the barn was. Aponi's truck and trailer were nowhere to be found. When they stopped in front of the barn and climbed from the car Luke came from the office inside. He wiped his hands on a rag he pulled from his back pocket. He had what appeared to be blood on his hands. Jessica walked forward since she knew Luke and the guys really didn't. "Hey Luke.", stopping when she saw his hands she questioned, "Is that blood?" Luke looked down at his hand where he was wiping with the rag. "Yeah I just had one of my young studs castrated. He put up a little fuss and I got more on me than I intended to."

Jessica nodded and Luke looked to Sam and Dean who were standing on either side of Jessica. "Can I help y'all with something?", Luke says and smiles. Sam steps forward, "Yeah we were looking for Aponi. When I left her place this morning she said she was coming over here to bring Brandy for breeding. We went to pick her up a little while ago and Brandy was in the barn and Aponi was nowhere to be found. Her truck and trailer were both gone so we thought maybe you had seen her." Luke looks up at Sam and gives him a huge smile. He studied Sam's face and wondered what Aponi saw in him. Sure he was tall and he had those dimples that women seemed to find so attractive but other than that to him he was just an average guy. "Well Sam she did come by here with Brandy. Just as she was leading Brandy to the barn the crazy bitch took off and headed in the direction of home. Last I saw Aponi she had gone looking for her. Maybe she's out driving around looking for Brandy."

Sam looked down at Luke trying to determine if he was telling the truth or not. He finally nodded, "Thank you for your time Luke. We'll get out of your hair now." Sam stuck out his hand to shake Luke's. Luke reached for Sam's hand and they shook hands. Sam still had a really bad feeling about Luke but he thought it was best to discuss this with Dean away from here. The three headed to the Impala and decided to go back to Aponi's place and wait. Maybe she would show up soon. Maybe, just maybe, she was out looking for Brandy.

*******************************************

Aponi heard the sound of the Impala pull up. She knew it had to be the Impala because no one else she knew had a vehicle that sounded like that around here. She opened her eyes and tried to see through the haze. She heard the engine cut off and she saw a shadow move across her line of vision. She felt a gag in her mouth and she could tell she is tied to a chair. He head ached and there was a pain in her thigh. The shadow left the room where she was and she tried hard to listen to what was going on outside. She heard Sam talking and somehow she knew he was there to find her. She could also hear Jessica talking and knew that she and Dean must be with Sam. Aponi closed her eyes and listened to the smooth sound of Sam's voice and tried to not pass out again. She wanted to be able to do something to alert him to the fact that she was here.

She began to try and scoot the chair so that she could get close enough to something that she could kick it or knock it over. Just as she almost reached a wall to kick she heard the Impala fire back up and drive away. Soon the shadow was back. She wondered why she couldn't see better and tried to blink her eyes so that she could see better. "Well, well, well! Look at you in here trying to move. What were you trying to do? Did you hear that sasquatch that you have been shacking up with here asking about you? Seems that damn mare of yours went home and he found her. He's a little too nosey for his own good if you ask me." Aponi blinked a few more times and then felt the sting of her captor's hand across her face. She cried out as best she could with the rag in her mouth and unwanted tears slipped down her cheeks. "If he brings his gargantuan ass back here he's going to be sorry.", her captor grounds out between clenched teeth.

Her chair is dragged back to the spot where it was originally and she feels steel cuffs snap around her ankles after her boots have been removed. Those are cuffed together and then to what sounds like iron rings in the concrete floor. She then feels a prick at the bend of her arm and her captor begins to talk to her, "You're going to be just fine. I'm going to take good care of you. Now sit back and dream those sickening dreams of yours." She feels his hands on her wrist and then she feels lightheaded for a bit.

******************************

When Aponi wakes up she's laying in bed with Sam behind her. She's curled up against him and she feels his arm tighten around her waist as she begins to move. She rolls to her back so that she can look at his face. He's still asleep so she takes in the beauty of his face. She longs to touch the cleft in his chin and to run her fingers through his hair. He has a bit of stubble on his face and this causes her to quiver with anticipation of what is to come. She reaches up to smooth her palm over his stubbled cheek and he slowly opened his hazel eyes. "Good morning sweetheart."


	15. Chapter 15

Sam, Dean and Jessica were back at Aponi's house. "Jessica would you help me look around and see if there's anything out of place or anything weird?", Sam looks down at Jessica and she crumbles at his puppy dog eyes. "Of course Sam. Why are you so adamant that something weird is going on though?", she questions. "It's just a feeling that I have Jessica." Jessica nods and heads to the bedroom to look around. Sam turns to Dean, "We may have to tell her what we do. It may be one of those monsters that we've been hunting all of our lives. It's starting to feel that way to me." Dean looked at his brother and he knew he was right. "Yeah Sam I think you're right. Let's let this play out a bit though first. I don't want to scare Jessica half to death before we know what's going on." They agreed and Sam started poking around the house with Jessica's help. Neither found anything that looked out of the way.

"Why don't you two go on to supper? There's no sense in y'all hanging out here and not enjoying yourselves." Jessica looked up at Sam, "Are you sure?" Sam nods at her and buries his hands in his pockets. "Ok then we'll bring you something back when we're through.", Jessica says and stands on tiptoe to kiss Sam's cheek. Sam gives her a small smile and she takes Dean's hand and he leads her out the door. Sam runs his fingers through his hair and blows out a breath he had been holding. He walks to Aponi's bedroom and looks around trying to think of what is going on. He sees the bed with the rumpled sheets from earlier in the day. He goes over and sits on the edge of the bed and the smell of Aponi's perfume envelops him. He closes his eyes and runs his hands over his face.

As he sits there he hears something in front of him and he slowly opens his eyes. Standing in front of him is a silver wolf. It strikes Sam that her eyes are the same shade of emerald green as Aponi's. Sam rubs his eyes thinking he's seeing things but when he opens them again she's still there. She's sitting across the room directly in front of him looking at him as if she's trying to tell him something. Aponi had never mentioned that she had any pets other than the horses, much less a wolf. "Where did you come from?", Sam questions the wolf. She stands to her feet and looks hard into Sam's eyes. She lets out a small sound between a whine and a growl and trots from the room and disappears. Sam quickly follows her on his long legs but when he can't find her in the next room he's confused again. He opens the back door and goes out onto the porch. He sees a flash of white out of the corner of his eye and turns in that direction. Again he sees the wolf and this time she's heading in the direction of the road.

Sam turns and pulls the door closed and then begins jogging in the direction he last saw the wolf. She trotted gently down the road and Sam set his pace behind her. He had a feeling she was trying to get him to follow her. Halfway down the road Sam lost sight of the wolf again. He stopped and looked around to see if he could catch sight of her again. He stood there for longer than he really wanted to before he saw another flash of white. This time she was just outside a cropping of trees. When she saw that he saw her she disappeared into the trees. Sam took off on strong legs in that direction and found her just inside the tree line. She slowed her pace so that he could keep up through the trees. Soon they came to a clearing in the trees and there stood Aponi's truck and trailer. Sam halted in front of the truck and looked to his left. The wolf stood there looking at him as if she was still trying to talk to him. "You knew this was here. How?", he said to her. She sat and licked her lips as if waiting for him to check things out.

Sam walked to the driver's side door and opened it cautiously. Aponi's purse was on the seat beside the driver's seat. She would have never left her purse. Sam looked to see if there was anything else that was out of place and then saw the keys lying in the floor under where her purse sat. This too was something that he knew she would have never done. He grabbed the keys and pocketed them before opening the back door to the truck. Nothing in there other than some tack and a sack of sweet feed he assumed was for Brandy for her visit to Luke's farm. He closed the truck up and went to the trailer to look inside it. Looking easily through the openings in the side Sam could see that it too was empty.

Sam shook his head perplexed and then looked toward the wolf. She rose from her sitting position and trotted a few steps back in the direction she had just come and then disappeared into thin air. Sam frowned. Was he losing his mind? He hadn't been drinking so he knew what he saw had to be real. He decided he needed to head back to Aponi's and do some research. He went to the driver's side and climbed into the truck. The seat was pushed back nearly enough for him to drive easily. This made Sam stop and think. Aponi was very short. She would never have the seat this far back for herself. So who had put her truck here in these woods? It had to be someone that was around Dean's height. Sam thought through this whole scenario as he drove the truck back to Aponi's and parked it out by the barn. He unhitched the trailer and pulled the truck up by the house.

When all of that was done he fed the horses knowing that Aponi fed them twice a day. He looked around for the wolf but she was nowhere to be found now. He scratched his head wondering just what in the world was going on with that. Going into the house he found Aponi's laptop and pulled it out. She had a password on it but with his skills he soon figured that out and was home free. He pulled up a search engine and began searching Native American lore knowing that Aponi had told him she had Cherokee close up in her family. Soon he found what he thought he was looking for. It seems that some Native American tribes have what they call spirit guides. Those guides help them in times of need. Sometimes they found out about their guides as a child and sometimes not until later in life. Sam wondered if that was the explanation for the white wolf with the emerald green eyes.

Soon he heard the roar of the Impala engine as Dean and Jessica came back from supper. Jessica came bounding into the house with a look of excitement on her face. "I see her truck is back! Where is she?" Sam stood from his spot on the couch and lay the laptop on the coffee table in front of him. He shook his head at Jessica. "She's not back." Dean walked into the room behind Jessica and Sam gave him a look over Jessica's head. Dean nodded to Sam. "Jessica I think you should sit down. Sam and I need to talk to you and I'm not sure how you're going to take this.", Dean said to her as he lay a hand on her shoulder. Jessica looked up at first Dean and them Sam wide eyed before she went over to the love seat and sank down onto the cushions. "You two are scaring me. What's going on?", Jessica said shakily. Dean sat beside her and held her hand while Sam sat on the couch just in front of her. Dean started, "Jessica, Sam and I are hunters. We hunt things for a living. Not things like deer or raccoons, but things like vampires and werewolves and other things that most people haven't heard of." Jessica looked shocked but she didn't run screaming from the room. She did however sit back against the back of the love seat and cross her arms over her chest.

Sam started to explain what had happened to him since they had left. He told them about the wolf that had appeared out of nowhere in front of him there in Aponi's room, he told them that he had followed her to a wooded area just down the road and that he had found Aponi's truck there. Jessica confirmed that Aponi did not have any other pets other than the horses. Sam nodded because he had already figured as much. Then it was time for him to tell them what he had found out on the internet. "It seems that some Native American tribes have what they call spirit guides. I believe that's what this wolf is. It's a female wolf and her eyes are the same green as Aponi's. She seemed to want me to follow her and I'm sure if she could have talked she would have told me more."

Jessica sat quietly on the love seat and Dean became worried. She hadn't said a word since they told her what they did. She sat looking at her hands and finally Dean leaned forward. "Jessica are you ok? We didn't want to freak you out but we thought you needed to know. Especially if we think some big bad has Aponi. If it does though I can promise you that we'll find it." Dean reached for Jessica's hand and she let him take it. She finally looked up with tears glistening in her eyes, "Yes I'm fine but I'm really worried about my friend now. Promise me that you'll find her and that you'll make whatever has her pay.", she said this last almost vehemently. Dean pulled her into his arms. "You've got our word that we'll find her and whatever or whoever has her will pay dearly."

Jessica and Dean stayed a while longer and Dean did more reading up on the spirit guides as Sam ate the supper they had brought him. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he bit into his hamburger. After a while Dean took Jessica back to her house and Sam told them he would stay there just in case. He didn't really expect Aponi to show up in the middle of the night but he wanted to be here if she happened to.

*****************************

Aponi woke slightly from what seemed to be a drug induced sleep. She blinked her eyes and saw that she was still tied to a chair. Her eyes were clearer now so she looked around. She seemed to be in a room that was steel enforced. There was a needle in her arm and blood in the tube that was attached to the needle. She followed that tube to see a bag with her blood inside. This caused her to feel light headed again but she forced herself to stay awake. She heard the door to the room open and in walked Luke and Brian. "Oh you're awake. That's not what we need.", Brian said as he walked closer to her. Luke shook his head, "Don't take too much Brian. We want her to last a few more days and then we'll go after the other one." "We need you to go back to sleep now darlin.", Brian said and reached out and touched her arm.

Again Aponi felt light headed but before she went out again she saw Yoshi standing behind the two men she thought were her friends. She could only hope her spirit guide would find some way to get her out of this before it was too late. She drifted off and was back in bed with Sam soon after. She snuggled into his warmth and let the feeling of safety take over.


	16. Chapter 16

Dean and Jessica were at her house the next morning. Dean decided he needed to stay with Jessica until Aponi was found and they found out exactly who or what had her. It was shortly after breakfast when they heard a truck pull into Jessica's driveway. Thinking it was Sam, Dean didn't go out with Jessica when she walked out to see who had just come up. Jessica stepped out onto the front porch and realized that it was not Sam, it was Brian. She stepped down the three steps to the ground and went out to greet Brian with a quick hug. "How are you Brian? What brings you here?" Brian steps back from Jessica but he continues to stay close by keeping a hold on her wrist. Jessica felt it was a little strange but she didn't think a whole lot about it. "Well I heard that Aponi was missing so I thought I would come see if you had heard anything from her. You don't think that freaky tall guy had anything to do with her missing do you?", Brian says as he begins to stroke his thumb over Jessica's wrist. "Now why would you think that Sam would have anything to do with Aponi missing? He and Dean have only been nice to us."

Dean stepped out onto the porch because he thought that Jessica was staying outside longer than she should have if it had been Sam that pulled up. He had tucked his pistol into the back of his jeans and pulled his shirts down over it. Stepping out and seeing Brian standing closer to Jessica than he would like he stepped over to the steps and crossed his arms over his chest causing his shoulders and pecs to bulge. "Everything ok out here Jessica?", Dean questions and gives Brian a piercing look. Jessica pulls her wrist from Brian's grip and steps back over to Dean. "Brian was here asking about Aponi. He wanted to know if Sam had anything to do with her disappearance." She stepped up the steps and Dean reaches out and tucks her under one arm. "That's absurd. Why would Sam have anything to do with Aponi missing? Maybe he should be questioning his friend Luke since he's the last one to have seen her.", Dean says icily.

Brian starts to become fidgety, "No you know it wasn't Luke. He said the last he saw her she took off looking for Brandy." Dean raised one eyebrow, "Is that so? Well explain to me why we found Aponi's truck and trailer but not Aponi." Again Brian looked nervous. Jessica tiring of Brian's accusations said, "Brian I think it's time that you left. You're not helping and we've got work to do." Brian ducked his head and threw up a hand in a gesture of goodbye and climbed in his truck and left. "That guy's a dick.", Dean said looking down at Jessica. Jessica could only nod in agreement.

**********************************

Sam woke from some of the craziest dreams he had had in years. He kept seeing visions of green eyes and then flashes of electric blue. He could hear howling and he almost felt as if he were running through the woods. When he finally opened his eyes he was wringing wet with sweat and his hair was sticking to his neck and face. He rolled over and there stood the white wolf again. She whined at him and licked her lips. "Ok ok just give me five to grab a shower. I want to find her too.", he said as he stood to his feet and headed to the bathroom to shower. He quickly undressed and threw his sweaty clothes into the corner of the bathroom. He hopped in the shower and grabbed Aponi's shampoo. It smelled so much like her that it caused his head to spin. He showered quickly and then dried off with one of the towels hanging on the rack beside the shower.

He loosely tied the towel low on his hips after he scrubbed it through his shoulder length hair. Finger combing his hair he walked into the next room and dug through his duffle bag for clean clothes. The wolf watched him the whole time. When he was dressed he walked over to the wolf. He wondered if she would allow him to touch her. He reached out his hand and she tentatively sniffed it. After a few seconds she licked his fingers and he knew he had her permission to touch. He ran his hand over her broad head and let the hair on her neck play between his fingers. "I sure wish you could talk." Just as the words passed over his lips he was struck by a powerful force. It caused him to fall to his knees beside the wolf and his hand to grasp the thick fur tighter.

Flashes of light bombarded his vision and he soon saw Aponi in a room. She was bruised and battered and there was a needle in her arm. A bag of her own blood was attached to the needle and there was another tube hanging from that that could be opened. Flashes of light hurt Sam's eyes and he fell against the wolf. He suddenly heard a voice that was distinctly a woman's but it wasn't Aponi's. "You have to go after her. Luke has her. I'm only here to guide her and now you because you are her chosen one. My name is Yoshi and I have been with Aponi since she was 8. Now go get her! They have plans to also go after Jessica if they haven't already." Sam felt as if he was being shot through a wormhole in space and then he was laying on the floor of Aponi's room. The sunlight hurt his eyes but he knew where she was now. He had to get to her. He leapt from the floor and grabbed the keys to the truck on the way out the door.

When he was inside the truck he called Dean. Dean answered on the third ring which was very unusual for him. He normally pounced on the phone as soon as it rang. When he heard Dean say hello he knew something was up. He had to get this out though. "Dean this is Sam! I know where Aponi is and I know what has her. She's at Luke's and he's a Djinn! He's going after Jessica too.", Sam spat all of that out before Dean was able to get a word in. "Sam I don't think Luke is working alone. Brian was here earlier and now Jessica is sick. She can barely hold her head up. Do you think you can handle this on your own? I don't think I need to leave Jessica." Sam can't believe what he's hearing. "Dean I don't know. You just said you thought there were two of them. I'd feel better if you were with me man. Is there not someone you can call?" Dean clears his throat. "I'll think of something. I'll meet you there."


	17. Chapter 17

Aponi and Sam lay on a quilt under the trees. It was late summer when things were just cooling down and getting ready for fall. Yoshi lay in the tall grass beside them keeping watch. Sam leaned against the tree behind them and Aponi lay against him, cradled in his arms. His large hands rested on her extended abdomen. Aponi felt the life stir beneath Sam's hands and he kissed her neck. "Nicholas sure is an active boy.", his smooth voice says in her ear. She turns so that she can look up into his hazel eyes. She sweeps a lock of stray hair out of his eyes and kisses him. Their tongues duel together and when they come up for air she answers him. "He's a feisty one just like his daddy." She then lays back again against Sam's firm body and closes her eyes.

Soon she hears the sounds of a struggle somewhere but she's unable to open her eyes and see what is going on. Her head thrashes back and forth trying to come out of the drug like state that she's in. She can hear shouting and scuffling all around her. She struggles more to open her eyes and finally she's able to get them slitted open. She can make out three men struggling with each other and then she sees a flash of silver. She is sure that is Yoshi come in to help. She blinks her eyes closed again and she hears a loud shout and then a thud. She now feels less drugged and is able to open her eyes more to see what's going on. She sees Sam standing over the body of Luke, a pool of blood where his head should be. Sam has a huge blade in his hand and he's breathing heavily. The next thing Aponi sees is Brian with a shovel in his hand and coming up behind Sam. She tries to shout a warning to Sam but the gag is still firmly in her mouth. She hears a growling to one side but it's too late, Brian has whacked Sam over the back of the head and Sam went down to his knees.

Aponi tried to scream through the gag even though she knew it was probably useless. Brian raises the shovel again to finish Sam off and Aponi rattles her chains and screams as best she can. Yoshi is growling in the corner but being a spirit guide her only job is to warn Aponi of things about to happen. She can't physically grab Brian to protect Sam. In the direction of the door Aponi sees more movement and then the door is being thrown wide. Dean bursts in through the door with a sawed off shotgun. He lets loose with three good bursts and Brian is thrown backward. There is blood flowing from the holes in his chest but he's not dead by any means. Recovering from the gunshots he staggers forward, dragging the shovel with him. By this time Sam has recovered enough that he's back on his feet. He advances on Brian and raises the large blade preparing to relieve Brian of his head just as he had done to Luke. Brian begins to run toward Sam and Sam rears back and propels the blade through the air as if he's playing baseball. Brian's head comes clear off of his body and rolls across the floor to rest in front of Aponi's feet.

Sam looks up from Brian's body that's at his feet to find Aponi with her eyes on him. Her lip is busted and one eye is nearly swollen shut but she looks to be in pretty good shape. He turns to Dean, "Go see about Jessica and I'll get Aponi out of here." Dean nods and quickly heads back out in the direction of the Impala where he's left Jessica. Sam walks over to Aponi and tears begin to slip softly down her cheeks. He then sees she has been stabbed in the thigh. The gash was deep and fairly long but it hadn't come in contact with anything too serious. She would be sore for a while but he would get her fixed up. He kneeled in front of Aponi and removed the gag from her mouth. She worked her jaw where it had been in the same position for a few days. The next thing Sam did was to gently remove the needle from her arm and then he started working on the cuffs holding her in the chair. He had found a key on Luke's body that would get all of these off.

When he had her loose she almost fell into his arms. Sam caught her and she cried into his shoulder. Dean and Jessica walked in and took in the sights. Jessica was instantly better as soon as Sam decapitated Brian, his hold over her broken. Dean had a bottle of water he had pulled from the cooler in the Impala. He walked over to Sam and handed it to him as he continued to hold Aponi and let her get everything all out. After what seemed like a few minutes she sat up and Sam handed her the bottle of water. She drank deeply and then cleared her throat. "How did you find me Sam? I heard you pull up and talk to Luke a few days ago but when you left I thought all was lost." Sam stroked her hair out of her face. "Let's get you cleaned up and we'll talk about all of this then." With that he stood and lifted her with him. He held her in his arms and carried her from the room. Dean and Jessica got in the Impala and Sam placed Aponi gently in the passenger's side of her truck.

He drove her to her house with Dean and Jessica following. Sam helped Aponi into her room and helped her shower. Dean and Jessica made themselves at home in the living room. Dean fixed some sandwiches and checked to see what there was to drink in the fridge. He found a pitcher of tea and several bottles of water and beer. Deciding that would do he placed the sandwiches on the table to wait on Sam to bring Aponi back out where they were. After her shower Sam dried Aponi off and tended to her wounds. Her lip wasn't so bad after he got it cleaned up. It would heal soon as would her black eye. He had to put ten stitches in her thigh but Aponi was a trooper and swallowed the whiskey Sam had in his bag and gritted her teeth as he stitched her up. Sam placed a bandage on her leg and then helped her into a loose fitting pair of shorts and a tank. He then lifted her in his strong arms and carried her to the living room where he placed her gently on the couch and propped her foot up on a pillow placed on the coffee table.

Dean brought her a sandwich and a glass of iced tea. "Now Sam do you want to tell me how you found me?", Aponi said after taking a bite of sandwich and then laying it aside and waiting. Sam cleared his throat and then sat on the coffee table facing Aponi. "Yoshi told me where you were. She first showed me where your truck was and then the next morning she was here. She kept looking at me as if she wanted to talk to me. I let her smell my hand and she let me touch her. When I said I wished she could talk she did. Well she showed me a vision of where you were but I heard her." Aponi watched Sam as he told how he had seen and heard from Yoshi. Her eyes were wide because she knew that Yoshi was her spirit guide but she wasn't supposed to share with anyone that she even had a spirit guide, much less was anyone supposed to see her. "But no one is supposed to know about her besides me. How is this possible?"

Sam smoothes his hands up and down the tops of his jeans. "Well she told me she was here to guide you and that now she was here for me because…well because she said I am your chosen one." Sam looks down at his hands feeling a bit awkward. Dean and Jessica were sitting on the love seat taking their conversation all in. Aponi leaned forward and smoothed her palm over Sam's cheek. She stroked her thumb over his cheekbone and he finally looked up into her emerald eyes. "Sam I know I am the luckiest girl in the world. If Yoshi told you that you are my chosen then she told you right. That would explain the dreams that I had while I was under the spell of whatever that was." Sam looked at Aponi with amazement and compassion. "That was a Djinn. They're kind of like genies in that they put you under their spell and you dream. Usually they're good dreams but sometimes they're you're worst fear. While you are under their spell they are feeding on your blood. Wait….what kind of dreams did you have?"

Aponi smiled at Sam, "You were always in them. I felt safe when I was with you. But the last one I had just before you rescued me was the best. We were together on a quilt outside. Yoshi was also with us and I was….well I was pregnant and it was a boy." Sam beamed and his dimples flashed making him look like a little boy. "That would make me really happy." He leaned forward and hugged Aponi, "Now finish your sandwich. I'm going to walk Dean and Jessica out."

Four months later…

Aponi was all healed from her ordeal with Luke and Brian. Sam and Dean had decided that they didn't mind Texas so bad and because it was pretty well centrally located they could live here and drive to whatever jobs they may have in other states pretty easily. Dean had moved in with Jessica and was taking to domestic life pretty well. He had even let Jessica put in an iPod jack into Baby so that she could listen to her own music when they went anywhere together. Dean had taught her to protect herself when needed since sometimes he would be gone and he knew that being attached to him sometimes was a dangerous thing. Sam had planned a get together at his and Aponi's house. Aponi was in her room getting ready with Yoshi laying at the foot of the bed keeping watch. She was present all the time now since Sam knew about her and even Dean and Jessica knew about her now.

Aponi made her way into the kitchen where Sam was preparing the steaks for tonight. He was at the counter with his back to her as she walked in. She padded over to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. Sam stopped what he was doing, wiping his hands on a towel and turned in Aponi's arms. "How are you feeling?", he said as he looked down at her and marveled at the love he saw in her eyes. "Not bad. I'm always a little tired lately but that's because Nicholas is so active." Sam smiled and leaned down to kiss Aponi's lips. His love for her had grown in leaps and bounds. They found out just a few short days after he rescued her that she was expecting. It must have happened before Luke had taken her. Sam was beside himself and could often be seen sporting a goofy grin. They lost themselves in each other for a few minutes just savoring the feel of being in each other's arms.

The doorbell rang a few seconds later breaking them from their kiss. Sam kissed Aponi's nose, "Why don't you answer that and I'll finish up in here." Aponi nodded and headed toward the door with Yoshi padding behind her. As she reached entrance to the other room Sam called out, "Hey sweets!" Aponi turned to see what he wanted. His hazel eyes twinkled and his dimples flashed causing Aponi's stomach to flutter. "I love you." Aponi answered him, "And I love you." She then flitted to the front door and opened it to let Dean and Jessica in. Jessica breezed in and hugged Aponi. Aponi could tell that Jessica was beginning to show as well. She was a couple months behind Aponi but close enough that she had a small pooch too. After hugging Aponi, Jessica made her way into the kitchen where Sam lifted her off of her feet and swung her around in a bear hug. Dean came in and beamed at Aponi, "Taking care of my brother and my little nephew?", he questioned as he hugged Aponi and kissed her cheek. "You know I'm trying.", Aponi answered.

The rest of the night was spent laughing and enjoying each other's company. The girls knew they had found great guys. They were thankful for all they had been through even though it was really tough. Dean and Sam were more settled and more relaxed than they had ever been. They were thankful that they had found women that understood their lifestyle but accepted them the way they were. For once they thought everything was going to be alright.

THE END!


End file.
